Alternate Universe
by BlueRagingFire
Summary: So Sirius has plans for Sofia's birthday, now that her friends have accepted him as a potential boyfriend will Sofia herself accept Sirius? He is known playboy and girls are approaching him now that he isn't studying with Sophie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowling can take the glory of these amazing Characters.

~~Sirius POV~~

'_It's my SIXTH year here at Hogwarts. I need to find a way to celebrate.'_

Wandering through the halls I didn't know where I was going. Yes I did. Somewhere. Making my Fifth turn on this floor. I paused. Before me stood a beautiful girl.

' _No she was a woman_.' Thought to myself

James was in the dormitory plotting how he would FINALLY make Lily Evans fall "in-love" with him, but compared to this girl that red-head was nothing. I just stood there gawking at her, she glanced at me so I hurriedly look anywhere but at her.

"Hey." She called out to me. She walked over to where I was standing. "Gryffindor, right?" she gave me a quizzical look. She started tapping her foot waiting for me to respond.

"Wh-yeah I'm in Gryffindor. I haven't seen you around before." Smiling my charming smile at her.

I don't know what it was about this girl, but she caught me of guard and made this playboy feel unsure of himself.

" HA HA! We don't have any classes together, BUT I have heard about you." She came closer, seductively leaned in. "You have quite the reputation... Sirius." she whispered my name giving me shivers, I liked this girl.

I gulped, but decided to play her game. Turning my smile up I leaned to whisper in her ear. "Since it's like this why don't we go find an empty broom closet to settle this in?"

She smiled, taking my arm she led me down the hallway. "I know just the one."

James POV

'_Where was Sirius? I have a good plan and he is off wandering the school halls.'_

Grabbing my invisibility cloak I go down into the main room and out into the hall way. Putting on my cloak, I walk down the hall. Pulling out the Marauder's Map I see Sirius, and the set of prints next to him, Sofia. They were in a broom closet somewhere on the fourth floor.

'_well I wasn't going to interrupt him.'_ I turned around and went back to the common room. Sitting down on the couch to wait for him, I glanced around to see who was left studying down here. 1st year group, _ just playing cards,_6th years study group, Lily Evans,…Lily Evans. Wait a second. _Why would she be here? We don't have any tests to study for_.

I argued with myself.

**Go over there and ask her.**

_What would I ask her?_

**What she's doing ..Duh!**

_She'll just call be a jerk and leave_

**You won't know unless you GO over there.**

Scolding myself mentally I stood up to go over there. Noticing that she had her nose buried in the book she was reading. I slowly walked over to that angel sitting there by herself. Before I could even say anything she looked up. Her expression turned to one of confusion.

"James?" she sounded unsure that it was me.

"yeah, What are you reading?" I didn't really care, but it gave me a reason to talk to her.

She closed her book, using her finger to keep her place. "Why do you care?"

"um, actually I don't, but before you say anything let me say one thing." I paused not sure if she would let me speak. She didn't look like she would interrupt me. "OK so I know that through these past couple years we haven't really been on good terms." She rolled her eyes." I just want to say, I've changed, I know you probably don't care but justgivemeachance." I said that last part really fast. I looked to her waiting for her to turn me down again.

"hmm. You've really changed?" She looked at me.

"…..yeah." I was surprised. She was actually listening to what I was saying.

"Well, if this is another prank…"

I cut her off. "it isn't."

"ok I'll give you a chance, BUT you only have this ONE chance. If you blow it, I will never ever give you another one."

I was hopeful. Lily Evans, thee Lily Evans, was giving me, James Potter, a second chance.

I stood up and went to my dormitory.

_Who needed Sirius, I got myself a second chance._

Sirius POV

_Wow, I can't believe I spent all night in that broom cupboard._

Heading down the stairs to the Main Hall for breakfast I saw James and he was talking to Lily.

_Man I must have missed an interesting night._

I was headed in their direction when Remus stopped me.

"Hey Moony, What's up?" I stopped and turned to him. His eyes had dark circles under and his skin was paler than normal. Effects caused by the approaching full moon.

"Padfoot, don't interrupt them." He nodded his head in James's direction.

"I was just going to have a little fun with Lilykins." I gave him my puppy dog look.

He laughed. "She's giving James a chance to prove that he changed."

I was in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"No you are. Where were you last night?"

A smile lit up my face as I remembered last night.

"Never mind I don't want to know. Let's get breakfast."

We went into the Main Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. I didn't realize how hungry I was from…'my activities' last night. I loaded my plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. As I was scarfing it down James took a seat across the table from me. He just sat there staring in the distance not doing anything but smiling stupidly.

"James the girl didn't except a proposal, she's just giving you a chance." Remus was always one for the truth.

James turned his gaze to Remus. "Moony, this isn't just any girl though."

Rolling his eyes, "I know it's THEE Lily Evans. Now eat."

James started filling his plate with food. Mine was empty so I was refilling it.

"Wow! Slow down Sirius, there will be food for lunch." James started laughing as Remus said this.

"I'm just really hungry." I continued to fill my plate.

"Yeah because last night.." I stared at James. "He was in a broom closet."

Remus turned to me. "That's where you were? Wow Sirius how many girls has that been this week?"

"I get a new one every day." I was satisfied with myself. Besides why shouldn't I be? I'm handsome, and have a lot of charm.

~~couple weeks later~~

Sofia POV

I was chatting with my friends in the entrance hall way. We were laughing about some of the past Marauders tricks on the Slytherin's. _wait a second_

"Girls what day is today?" I asked them all.

"Sofia, its Thursday." Sophie said.

"No, I mean the date." I was getting worried.

"um it's the 18th." Sally said slowly.

"Thanks guys. I just remembered that I was supposed to get something from Madam Sabine today."

"Huh, why would the nurse have something for you?" Sally asked me, her expression was changing as she thought it through. I asked for the day and then I had to get something from the nurse. I watched her face as she realized what I wasn't saying out loud.

"Ok let me know. Come on Sophie lets go to the library. See you later Sofia." They walked away and I felt so stupid right now. I headed towards the nurses office hoping that she would be there.

I open the door to the infirmary. All the beds were empty. _Thank goodness_. I head back to the office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I sighed as she answered. I opened the door and saw her sitting at her desk with some kind of potion brewing on it. "Take a seat. Now what can I do for you today?"

It was so embarrassing to say, but I had to say it. I knew my face was red from embarrassment, "um..Madam….I need a pregnancy test."

Looking down at the floor as I said this I didn't see her expression, but she did stand up to get me one. Soon she handed me a stick thing.

"Now you know that Magical Pregnancy tests are different from the muggle ones right."

I looked up at her, and to my surprise she was smiling. "How so?" I've never used one before.

"OK you know how the muggle one works right?" I nodded. "The concept is the same, but the result won't be in until tomorrow."

_Wait it would take longer._

Seeing my expression she sat at her desk. "The reason it takes long is because there aren't any mistakes. Muggle tests are pretty accurate, but sometimes they are wrong. Magical tests are always accurate."

I smiled at her. "Where can I take it?" She pointed to a door behind me with a restroom sign. I went in, and took the test. Coming out, she was still at her desk, she looked up and smiled.

"You can leave it with me, and I come back tomorrow to get your results. Ok? Bye bye."

I left thinking I was crazy. I would come back tomorrow and the test would be a negative. There's just no way.

~~next day~~

After my morning classes I decided to stop by the infirmary to get my results. Even though I was positive it would be a negative. I walked in, but one of the beds was occupied. Madam Sabine came out of her office, but she didn't smile when she saw me. Instead she gave the potion to the patient in the bed. I walked over, not wanting to pry, but curious of whom it was. Remus Lupin was lying in the bed. He looked horrible. I wondered who in the world would do this to him. Madam closed the curtains around his bed, cutting off my view.

"Follow me." She headed back to her office and I followed her in. "Now you know that you have privacy rights, correct? I didn't look at your result." She smiled her friendly smile again. That smile just made me smile.

She past me a vial, I looked down at it and my smile fell. It's not possible. I couldn't be. I looked up at her as tears filled my eyes. She came over pulling me into a hug. I bet she guessed what the result was just by my expression. "Now listen here little girl. A baby is not always a bad thing. There is a father, and he should know. I hope he will take responsibility for this as well."

I didn't want to cry, but hearing her say this just sent me over board. I was sobbing in her arms. A group came in, and they were laughing. _ Is that Sirius's voice?_ I couldn't let him know. Yet. Madam oet go of me and left to attend her guests.

"If you boys are here to see Remus, He's sleeping at the moment." She had a stern tone.

"But madam…" it sounded like James

"No buts Mister Potter. You will have to come back later."

I didn't want to hide back here anymore. I wanted to go to my dormitory. So I gathered my stuff, wiped my eyes, stood tall and walked out. Hearing the door open they all turned in my direction. I smiled, although it felt forced, and walked down the aisle towards them and stopped.

"Thank you, Madam Sabine. I will be leaving now, but I'll see you soon." I just waved to the boys. Seeing Sirius made me want to run, but I forced myself to walk at a normal pace until the door closed. Then I practically ran to my room only slowing my pace when somebody might see me. Once in my room I broke down into tears again. _How could this happen to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowling can take the credit for them. But Sofia, Sophie, Sally, and Madam Sabine are mine.

A/N: I don't know why their all S names, but decided that the three girls will be called the 3 S's in their house. I could have fun with it. Since I just put the first chapter up I don't have any reviews, but hopefully I will, because this story is going to be fun to write. I hope its fun to read to.

Sofia POV

I cried myself to sleep. Somebody shook me awake, but I didn't want to be awake. I clung to my pillow hoping whoever it was would leave me alone. They didn't, and continued to shake my shoulder. I turned onto my back, it was Sally.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me concerned.

I was confused, why would she think something's wrong. Oh yeah I was crying so my eyes are all red and puffy. Of course she would notice that something's wrong. We've been best friends since we arrived here at Hogwarts. I just hugged her not saying anything. Right now I just knew that I loved her as a friend so much.

"You're…Choking me…" She gasped. I let her go. She took a couple of deep breaths before asking me. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just felt so much happiness for you just barely." I looked down laughing to myself.

"You know your weird right? Now tell me why you're so upset." She sat beside me on the bed. Putting her arm across my shoulders into a sideway hug.

"I didn't know it was possible." I whispered to her.

"What?" She didn't get it. I stayed silent not answering her question. I knew, even without looking at her, she was trying to figure it out. "No way." She let go of me and sat opposite staring me in the eyes. "who's the father?"

I looked at her noticing her tone turned cold, her expression was one of murder. It kind of scared me, but it was for me, it knew that she would stand by my side on this. I jumped on her hugging her tightly. She squirmed trying to get out of my grip, but I held on. Sophie came in just then, she saw us and started laughing.

"OMG! It was taking you so long to get her so I come up and you two are just playing around….wait were you crying?" This end part was directed to me. I nodded. I don't know why my eyes were filling with tears again, but I let go of Sally and Sophie pulled me into a hug.

We all sat down on my bed, in a circle, facing each other. Sophie started. "Sofia, what happened? Why were you crying?"

Before I could answer Sally spoke first. "Her pregnancy test came in as a positive." She said this so matter of fact even though I never said anything like that. I loved these guys.

"What!? Some sicko got our Sofia pregnant? We have got to find this jerk and teach him a lesson he will never forget." She was no longer talking to me.

I started thinking about that night we met in the hall way. He looked so charming as we talked, but when I first saw him, he was just staring at me. It made me blush just thinking about it. I pulled myself back to the present and listened to my two best friends talk.

"Ok so we use the stairs as an escape. We sneak into his room, while he's in there, sleeping. Tie him to the bed."

"wait guys stop." They both look at me. "Are you two plotting against him?"

"yeah" they were so in tune with each other they spoke at the same time.

"We just need you to tell us who he is." Sophie looked at me expecting an answer. Instead I laughed pulling them both into a hug.

"Listen I won't tell you who it is if you're going to hurt him. I want to tell him, if he doesn't except responsibility I will tell you who it is, and you can do whatever you like. Are you guy's hungry?" I didn't want them to hurt him. Unless he rejects his responsibility.

"yeah lets hurry for some dinner." Sophie was awesome. She knew when to let things go, even if she would bring them up later for discussion.

We headed down to the Main Hall and sat down at our houses table. I looked over to Gryffindor's table, and spotted Sirius, he was sitting with his friends. They were laughing. If only he knew. I looked at Sophie she was watching me. Her eyebrow arched in question, but she didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't notice.

After dinner we went headed back to our dormitory to get ready for bed.

"I'm first in the shower!" Sally yelled and took off running.

"Not if I get there first!" Sophie took off after Sally. I just laughed not really caring. Wait. They might use all the hot water. I took off after them. I had the longest legs so I could out run them.

"HA HA! I won." I was breathing heavily. I haven't run like that for a long time. They were both just lying on their beds breathing heavily. I grabbed my PJ's and towel before going into the bathroom to shower. The hot water felt good as it ran over my tired body. It was so soothing; it felt like it was washing away all my sad feelings. I couldn't tell if I was crying or the water was running down my face. Either way I felt relaxed. I put on my fuzzy pajama pants and a thick strapped undershirt, coming out of the bathroom. The other two stopped talking; I was too tired to care what they were saying so I just climbed into bed the pillow felt so soft, pulling me into happy dreams.

I woke up and decided today was the day to tell Sirius. I just didn't want Sophie or Sally to find out it was him yet. I don't know how they would react. I mean he is a known playboy, and gets a new girl like every week. I just don't know how to do it. Leaving quietly they were still sleeping; maybe I could get down and finish eating before they can catch me. So I head to the main hall, not expecting there to be so few students already there. There was one at the Slytherin's table, it was Severus Snape, I don't know what it is about him, but he scares me. I kind of wanted to go back out, but my stomach growled loudly at the sight and smell of the breakfast. Ignoring everybody else I sat down, and ate some food.

As I ate people slowly trickled in, most of them looking drowsy and not quite awake yet. I wanted to wait until Sirius came in and try to talk to him alone. I saw him come in now was my chance. Before I could go over Sally sat down next to me. I didn't even notice her come in.

"Man last night was fun. I was thinking though running isn't a good thing for you to do." I looked up at her, she was right. I shouldn't be running around.

"Where's Sophie?" I just noticed my other friend wasn't here yet.

"Oh she had to um grab a book from the library. But she'll be here soon." I could tell she was lying, but I accepted the explanation for now. Deciding I would tell him later. When my friends weren't around. We are breakfast and left for our first class. Sophie never came, but we had first period together. I'll see her in class.

The morning went by never opening an opportunity for me to tell Sirius. We didn't really have any classes together, but still I was hoping we'd bump into each other between classes, we didn't. Not to mention Sally and Sophie were dogging me, and never gave me a moment to myself. The Afternoon was the same way. After dinner I told them I needed to get a book from the library for one of my classes.

"What class is it for?" Sophie was trying to see if I really needed a book or an excuse.

"It's for my Potions class. I have an essay due in two weeks, but I'd like to start researching on it." I didn't know if she would accept my explanation.

She cocked her head to the side. "Ok, but if you're not back in 30 minutes, we will come looking for you."

I laughed, and gave her a hug. "I will be back as soon as I get the book I need."

She smiled and I left for the library. Walking down the corridor I started thinking about the topic I would choose to write my paper on. I went into the library and browsed the potions aisle. Scanning I found a book _All there is to know about Potions_ I grabbed it and went to check it out. I glanced at the clock. I've only been gone for 10 minutes. Sophie will be surprised if I come back early, and she'll have to accept the fact that I was telling the truth.

I checked out the book. Looking down I put it into my bag. When I looked up I saw the Marauder's talking quietly. Well now was better than anytime. I don't think I'd get the chance to get him alone anyways. I walked over and stopped in front of them. Remus noticed me first, and the rest stopped and looked at me.

"Um Sirius I need to tell you something." I was kind not looking at him, but when I did look into his eyes they were full of laughter. It made me smile; I knew this was the right thing to do. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but a couple weeks ago we met."

His smile grew, it was contagious, I felt my smile growing. "Sirius, I'm pregnant."

I wasn't prepared for his reaction. He just starting laughing like there was no tomorrow. My smile disappeared. He was laughing at me. There was no way he would take responsibility for this baby. How could I be so stupid? I could feel my eyes tearing up. The rest of the group looked at me then Sirius, still laughing.

"That was the best joke EVER. I almost took you seriously. That's Awesome!" he continued to laugh.

I felt one tear slip down my face, and I turned running away from his laughing form. Away from the rest of his group, I wasn't sure where I was going so I decided to go back to my room. Running in Sophie and Sally jumped, but I ignored them throwing myself onto my bed I cried. They came over coaxing me. Trying to get me to tell them what was the matter.

"I…'sob'…told..'sob'…him." I was crying really hard.

"What did he do?" Sally asked me softly.

"he..'hiccup'..laughed." This mad me cry harder.

I felt Sophie stiffen. "Who is it?"

"S…Sirius." I didn't care anymore. They could do whatever they wanted.

Sophie stood up. "Where?"

"By the library." I was still shaking.

"Sally stay here with Sofia." She was walked out of the room. Leaving us there.

~~Sophie POV~~

_How dare that pervert laugh at her. This is his entire fault._

I headed to the library not even sure if they would still be there. There they were, still standing just outside of the entrance. I walked over to them grabbed Sirius by his collar shoving him into the wall. The rest just stepped aside watching, not really sure what they should do.

"How dare you." I was very upset.

He squirmed in my grip. "What?"

"How. Dare. You. Why did you laugh at her?" I was putting my face closer to his as I said this.

Remus cut in. "The girl from before, she is your friend?"

I turned to him letting go of Sirius. "Yes."

He was pale, but I didn't care. "Do you mind if we talk in an empty classroom."

This surprised me, he actually wanted to talk. But I nodded. "Lead the way."

We each sat in an empty chair close to each other. After a couple moments of silence with me just glaring at Sirius, Remus asked the first question. "I believe we haven't met before."

"It Sophie Slayer. But you can call me Miss Slayer." My last name usually unnerved people.

"Ok, Miss Slayer, before we get to accusations let's talk." Remus sounded very calm.

"Talk! Moony this crazy girl came up and choked me for no reason and you want to talk. I say we.." He was mad.

"Padfoot, before we do anything. I want to hear her story." Remus got Sirius to pipe up with this.

"ok here's my story: I was sitting in my room with Sally, my other roommate, we were observing something when Sofia cam in crying her eyes out. And he (pointed at Sirius) caused it." Folding my arms I stared at him. "What do you have to say about that?"

Remus was quietly thinking it over then asked, "When she came up to us she said she was pregnant. Is that true?"

"Yup, it's his." Pointing at Sirius with my eyes.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but do you have any proof?" I stared at Remus thinking, then remembering I was actually holding the test vial, and had brought it with me. Reaching into my bag I pulled it out, and handed it over to Remus. He looked surprised. James and Sirius were both confused.

"I'm sorry, but what is that?" James asked Remus.

"It's a magical pregnancy test, but this doesn't prove Sirius is the father." He looked back at me.

I smiled, "Why don't you ask your friend if he remembers doing anything that would cause this."

Everybody looked at Sirius, waiting for his response. Nothing. James spoke up.

"A couple weeks ago, the night Lily gave me a second chance, I checked the Marauders Map for you. You were in a broom closet with a girl named Sofia."

Sirius finally spoke. "But it could have been any number of guys she's been with since then."

"She wasn't 'with' anybody since then." I glared at Sirius, he was trying to get out of it. Then I noticed the vial Remus was still holding slightly change color. That wasn't normal. It could only mean one thing.

"Oh my gosh!" I stood up and ran out racing back to my dorm.

Bursting in the room I saw Sally sitting on her bed alone.

"Where's Sofia?" I asked her.

"In the Bathroom. What's wrong?"

Instead of answering I ran to the bathroom trying the door. It was locked. I used my wand to unlock the door. Pushing it open I saw Sofia lying on the floor, passed out. Sally was behind me peaking over my shoulder.

"Uh.." Sally started to say something but I cut her off.

"Sally, run to the nurse tell her something's wrong with Sofia. I will put her in her bed. Hurry." Listening to me she ran. Praying that she would be fast enough, I picked up Sofia in my arms. This girl was to light, we needed to make her eat more. I carefully placed her on her bed, resting her head on a pillow. I waited for Sally to come back with the nurse. I wondered where I left the pregnancy test, but Sofia needed me now.

Sally came back with Madame Sabine. We stepped back giving the nurse room to work with our friend. She looked her over, and gave her a potion. We both grimaced remembering how medical Potions taste. She turned to us.

"How long has she been like this?"

Sally spoke first. "She just said she needed to use the bathroom, two minutes later Sophie came running in, and she was passed out on the floor."

"It's ok then. I will take her with me to the Infirmary. I can do more for her there."

Madame Sabine Levitated Sofia onto a floating stretcher and left.

~~Sirius POV~~

That crazy girl left her friends test with Remus. She just ran out on us, all because it went slightly clearer. Remus was just staring at it with wide eyes.

"Hey Moony. Do you expect a test on that?" I joked.

"what?"

"Well you just are studying it so intensely." I leaned my chair back.

"Do you guys not know what this means?" He asked both me and James, but mostly me.

"No. Should I?" I didn't really think it was important.

"Sirius, James, Do you know how this works?" he asked us, like expected us to know the answer.

"Not really." James spoke first.

"you pee on it." I laughed.

"No Sirius you do not pee on it. Listen you can get two results correct (nod) if its negative it will stay clear, if it's positive it will turn a light blue. If its blue but it starts to go clear that means something is wrong with the baby or the mothers dying." He took turns staring us in the eyes. "Sirius, tell me the truth. Is there a chance this baby is yours?"

I didn't know what to say. The truth. "Yeah it's possible."

Remus sighed and put his head in his hands.

James just stared at me. "What will you do?"

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand him.

"If it's your baby, Will you take care of it?"

I stared I had never thought of this. "I don't know yet."

Not talking we went to the Gryffindor tower, and into our room. I went to bed wondering what would I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowling does.

~~Sirius POV~~

I woke up the next morning James and Remus had already left for the Main Hall for breakfast. Peter was gone to. I don't know what was wrong with that boy, but lately he's been disappearing to who know where.

I wanted to talk to Sofia this morning. I was kind of excited to meet her; my usual morning time took longer. I combed my hair straight, and made sure to wear my nicest robes. As I walked down to the Main Hall I was talking to myself in my head. _I'm going to talk to the woman pregnant with my child_. It kind of excited me. I planned out our conversation.

_Hey Sofia._no no all wrong. _Morning Sofia_. No. _hey Sofia what's up_. No I would say Good Morning.

I paused outside the doors. Took a deep breath. _ Here goes nothing_. As I went in I walked down to the Gryffindor table next to the rest of my friends. I glanced over to the Ravenclaw table. I saw Sophie sitting next to another girl, who I assumed to be Sally. Sofia wasn't there. I took my spot next to the other Marauders, keeping an eye out of Sofia throughout breakfast. She never came.

I saw the girls stand up and start to walk out. I immediately stood up to leave as well.

"Padfoot, where are you going?" Remus asked me but I didn't answer. I needed to know where Sofia was, and those two would know.

Outside the doors I glanced around for the two girls, spotting them I ran after them but they didn't stop.

"Sophie!" I yelled, and she turned around looking for the guy who yelled her name. Seeing me she crossed her arms as I came up stopping right in front of them.

"What do you want? And my name is Slayer. S-L-A-Y-E-R." She demanded tapping her foot.

"I'm looking for Sofia. Where can I find her?" I had directed this question to Sophie but her friend answered instead.

"Oh now you care? Well since you asked, let me tell you. We're not going to tell you." She stood firm next to Sophie.

"Why not?" I really wanted to talk to her. "I really need to speak with her."

Sophie spoke this time. "You should've talked to her last night, but now WE (nodding her head at her friend) won't let you speak to her unless she wants to speak to you. Now get lost."

They turned around leaving me standing in the corridor alone. This was how my friends found me.

"Hey Padfoot. Class is going to start." Remus and I shared first period, he always made me go.

Turning to him, "let's go." I headed to class, not waiting for him.

All morning I was trying to spot Sofia between classes, and trying to piece together where she could be. It didn't help that we had no classes together, and I was getting a major headache from all this pondering. Instead of going to the Main Hall for lunch I headed to the Infirmary to see if Madame Sabine had anything that would help. Or maybe she would let me nap there.

Opening the door, I glanced around the empty room, looking for Madam Sabine. I didn't see her anywhere. Oh well I'll just go to the Main Hall. Wait. In the back a bed has its curtains drawn. Curiosity was just killing me to go over. Everybody knows a dog follows orders so I went over and pushed aside the curtains. It was Sofia, she was very pale and sickly looking. She didn't look well at all. Hearing footsteps I hurriedly let the curtain fall closed and stepped away from the bed.

"Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" it was Madam Sabine. Sophie and Sally where with her, they just glared at me.

"I seem to have a headache and was wondering if you had something that might help."

She headed back into her office to grab a potion for my headache.

Sophie walked down towards me. "How long were you here?"

"Loosen up girl, I just got here." I could tell she didn't like me telling her to loosen up.

"What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Like I said. I have a headache and want a potion that will chase it away." As I said this the Nurse came out carrying a small vial.

"Here drink this." She handed the vial of liquid to me.

"cheers." And gulped it down. Just like all other medicine potions it was nasty. "Hey Madam to you think it would kill somebody to make a medicine that tastes good."

She laughed, "It is time for you to leave."

I waved bye, and went down to get my friends. _Maybe there's some lunch left._ I hoped because that potion left a bad after taste I needed something to get rid of the taste. I did notice that my head stopped hurting, and I could think a lot clearer.

In the Main Hall James and Remus were sitting and eating. I sat down and filled a plate with food to eat. I'm not sure if they said anything to me, if so I didn't hear it, the rest of the day felt like a blur. In my room I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I hear footsteps enter the room. It was two people, and they walked over to my bed.

"Padfoot, tell me what's wrong." Remus almost sounded like he was begging me. Staying silent I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"James I told you he would respond. All afternoon he's been like this. I have homework that needs to be done. See if you can get him to talk." Remus was always one for learning. Oh well.

James sat on my bed, I assumed he was looking at me, but I didn't notice.

"Padfoot, Why are you so selfish?" James accused me of being selfish. He was the one who would keep me up all night telling me about Lily Evans. He was the one who ditched me for chances with Lily even though he and everybody else knew she would turn him down. How dare he call me selfish? I sat up read to give him a piece of my mind. Only I couldn't, not after seeing his expression. It was one that showed hope and loss. Just like me.

"Prongs, How am I selfish?"

He laughed, "You just couldn't let it go, huh? Well because you think my world revolves around you."

I mumbled, "I already know the center of your world is Lily Evans." I smiled after saying this. Because it was so true.

He laughed which made me laugh. "Padfoot what happened today?"

I sighed knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him. Maybe he could help. So I sat up keeping my gaze of the bed cover. "So I had a headache today, and I went to the Infirmary to get a potion that would help."

"Then what?"

"Well at first I thought the room was empty, but noticed a bed with closed curtains. I went over to see who the patient was."

"Who was it?" James sounded interested, and it made me want to tell him.

"Sofia…it was Sofia, she didn't look good at all Prongs. Her skin was pale and she looked sick. I don't understand." A tear escaped making path down my cheek.

It was silent, I'm sure James was coming up with a solution.

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yes." Maybe he had an idea.

"You know that pregnancy test Remus has?"

"What about it?" I didn't know where he was taking this.

"Well if the liquid isn't clear that means the baby is still alive right? So let's get that test."

He was right. The test would tell. We searched Remus's trunk for it, but it wasn't in there. No way was he carrying it around with him. That would be weird. We searched the rest of his things not finding it anywhere. Giving up we both went into the bathroom. There it was, lying on the counter. It was still a light blue, meaning the baby was still alive. It was the lighter blue, but at least it wasn't clear.

Hugging James we both laughed. Going back into our room we began to jump on James's bed chanting.

"I'm going to be a father."

But James chanted. "I'm going to be an uncle."

Remus came in seeing our behavior he laughed and shook his head. "What are you two doing?"

I jumped down hugging Remus tightly, "I'm going to be a father." I let him go.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sirius, James, But unless you convince her two friends. You won't be anything."

I smiled still feeling like I won a victory. "But once they hear that I will take responsibility there's no way they would say no."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If anybody is wondering TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS! I'm so excited because I have gifts (that are awesome by the way) to give people and I can't wait. I just checked no followers yet. But you will find this story.

~~Sofia POV~~

It wasn't exactly exciting to be in the Infirmary all alone, mainly because there's nothing to do. Sophie and Sally both visit me every day between classes, I love when they do because they give me information about what's happening. They bring my homework, I don't really feel like doing it, but Madam Sabine said I'm doing so much better than before. I hope she will release me soon; it is boring, boring, boring. I have nothing to do. They told me about Sirius telling them that he needs to talk to me. I wonder what he wants to say. I should listen to him after I get out. What if he just laughs at me again? I blush and hide my face. Thinking about it makes me feel sad.

Lying on this bed with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling I hear the door open and footsteps. I listen quietly hoping to hear what happens. I hear whoever it is lay down on an empty bed, or was he just sitting on it? I'm not sure. Madam comes out; I know it's her because she's humming.

"Oh you're here? Take this." She must be giving them some medicine.

"Thanks Ma'am." That voice sounds a lot like Remus, but why would he be here?

"You can lie down on this bed; I will come get you in a bit." She leaves.

I hear another voice. "Hey Moony don't worry. We'll be there like always. See you in a few." It goes quiet, and hear the door open then close. _Funny I didn't hear anybody else come in_. the other voice sounded like James, but I wasn't too sure about it. I wonder what was happening, because it seems like this happens very often. He did say "like always." I don't know what that means. Madam comes back in.

"Are you ready?" he stands up without a word. "Ok let's go then." They leave me here wondering what was going on.

~~Couple days later~~

Sophie and Sally are so excited. They came to help me leave today. I listen closely to Madame Sabine.

"Now Sofia, I'm going to read a list of things that you won't be allowed to do now that you pregnant. 1, No running. 2,…"I kind of didn't listen to her all the way. "You need to eat healthy, and you will need snacks throughout the day. Any questions?"

"Yeah I do have one. What about when I start to show? I don't want the other students to know I'm pregnant." This question I wondered about a lot.

"Good question. Dumbledore has decided that since your career choice was one in medicine, that I would tutor you until the baby is born. I will be training a replacement from St. Mungos, Madam Pomfrey. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." I really couldn't think of anything else.

"OK and here's a list of things you can and can't do. Now girls." She looked at my two best friends. "I'm counting on you two to watch her very closely."

"We will." They answered in unison. I have got to figure out how they do that.

We all left heading back to the Ravenclaw common room. They were very watchful of me, and made sure nothing bumped into me. Entering our common room I suddenly felt tired, they steered me over to the couch and sat me down.

"Hey Sofia are you ok?" Sally asked me concerned.

"Yeah just suddenly tired." I closed my eyes and covered them with my arm.

Some girls came in laughing about some ridiculous behavior going on outside the common room entrance. Sophie stood up.

"I'll check it out."

Sometimes she sounded really cool. She came back in a couple minutes later shaking her head. Sally sat up straight.

"What was going on?"

"Sirius Black was out there trying to get someone to let him in." She explained.

"What did you do?" Honestly this girl could play 20 questions forever.

"I told him to leave."

"Did he?" She was on the edge of her seat.

"Well yeah, I kind of made him leave."

I sat up upon hearing this. "How?"

She just smiled, "I have my ways."

I knew right now she wouldn't tell me what she did. So I just stood up and went to our dormitory to get ready for bed. They followed me up, and as I came out of the bathroom. Again they stopped talking. It was starting to get annoying, but I was too tired at the moment to do anything. I just laid down and went to sleep.

I woke up suddenly needing to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and made it just in time. My two friends got up and stood in the doorway just watching me. It felt terrible to throw up. I didn't even have anything in my stomach. After I stopped I sat up wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Turning to my friends I stared silently at them before asking. "Why me?"

They both smiled. Sophie spoke, "You're the one who wanted to keep the baby. This is just part of it." She pointed to the toilet when she said this. I know it was my decision to keep the baby and not have an abortion, knowing that my best friends would help me do this. I didn't even think that Sirius would want to help at all; I mean he could have any girl, why would he pick me?

My stomach growled loudly, and suddenly I was starving, getting ready faster than ever before I headed to the Main Hall first. I sat down and loaded my plate with food. I ate as fast as I could, but my stomach hurt, and I could feel my breakfast slowly making its way back up. I stood up and ran for the bathroom knowing I had to get there before throwing up. I made it. After I finished my stomach growled again so I went back to the main hall. Sophie and Sally were there now. I took a seat next to them, but this time I ate slowly letting the food settle in my stomach. I didn't need to throw up again. We headed to class, but I had grabbed a few things from the table to snack on if I got hungry in class.

Sally and Sophie would do their best to keep me away from Sirius; he was there after every class. Whatever he wanted to say must be really important; especially if he's skipping all of his classes. Still I didn't want to talk to him. During dinner I left early, not really feeling well, but telling my friends I was just tired. They let me go without a question. Outside the door it was empty, well I didn't really have anything to do, and I headed for my dormitory. _Maybe I would get some extra hours of sleep_. Almost there I could see the entrance to my house's common room. There were a group of people standing In front, but I couldn't identify them. _Stupid eyes, why do they have to change just because I got pregnant?_

Walking closet I saw it was the Marauders. Panicking for a second I wonder what I would do. Keeping a cool front I continued on as if I didn't see them. I was almost there, maybe they didn't see me. Sirius stepped before me blocking my path.

"Black, move before I move you." I threatened him, hoping this would scare him off.

"Listen Sofia…"

I cut him off. "I don't care what you have to say just MOVE!" I was really tired and losing my patience.

"Sofia, I'm sorry for laughing at you. I just couldn't believe it." He sounded sincere, I didn't care.

"Apology accepted. Now move." I was getting annoyed.

He got down in front of me pulling a black box out. "Sofia Blackwood, will you marry me?"

**AN: how sweet! I'm not sure if I should have her accept it. I mean he did laugh at her. Anyways thanks to all those imaginary readers. I'm writing this for you. Merry Christmas. Not really sure when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER TELLS SIRIUS' SIDE BEFORE THE QUESTION. DON'T GET CONFUSED. IT HAPPENED THE SAME TIME AS THE OTHER ONE.

AN: figured somebody would be like what the heck is going on here. So just like the end of the world. You've been warned. And for those who have caught on Main Hall = Great Hall.

~~Sirius POV~~

_Puppies are frolicking in a grassy green meadow. I watch them play wanting to join them._

`{Splash}`

I jump up because I was shocked, freezing and wet. Looking around for the culprit I notice that I'm alone. I glance at my clock, 6:00 am, breakfast will be over soon. Jumping out of bed throwing the closets robes on I run for the Main Hall praying that there will still be food. My friends have all claimed our normal spot on the table, farthest away from the door. Today Lily and her friends are sitting by them. _James must be in heaven_. I hurry and sit by Remus and start loading the plate with food.

"Wow, Sirius, can't believe you can still eat like that. You know from getting all hmm (wet) this morning." Remus smiled a toothy grin. I knew it was him! I just glared and continued stuffing my face with food; continuing to think on how I could impress Sofia. _Lily must know. She's a girl._ I would catch her during lunch, and ask her as long as James wasn't around. He might get the wrong impress. No he would for sure misunderstand. It would be best if he didn't know.

Just as lunch break happens I rush to where Lily would be; the library. I don't know why she's always there, but she is. On my way there I run into her; literately.

"Wow! Sirius, what are you doing? Trying to kill me?" Lily asks me. I knocked her down scattering her school supplies. We gather her things and I stack her loose papers.

"No. I need your help." I hurriedly say as I hand her papers back.

"Oh. With what?" She's looking at me curiously. I notice that there are other people in the hall way just staring at us, so I help her to her feet.

"Follow me." I say and lead her to an empty classroom.

Checking that no one can hear I explain. "I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot for it. I'm all ears." Lily sits down at a desk.

"I want Sofia to give me a second chance." I can hear so much emotion in my voice. I wonder if Lily hears it to.

"How am I supposed to help with that? I'm not her, and that is kind of her decision you know." She looks kind of put off. As if I'm wasting her time.

"Wait Lily. You gave James a second chance even though we, I mean, he did all those things in the past to you." I waited for her to respond.

"Listen if you just came here to make fun of me. We're done." She stood up to leave.

I pushed her back into the chair. "Why though?"

"Why what?" Lily sounded mad. _Oh no!_

"Why did you give him a second chance?" I asked.

"Why? Um because in the past he was always there, even when I didn't want him to be. He was a jerk, a real bugger, but last year he backed off. Even this year he's kept some distance. When he stopped paying attention to me, I felt kind of bad, because he was always there to say something. When he wasn't I started to realize how much I missed it. So I gave him a second chance." She explained.

I thought about it. "So what can I do?"

"Well for one, most girls don't like a guy with long hair, sorry, I think you'll need to cut it. Woman like a man that looks nice so try combing it to the side, and always be there for her. You don't know how much it means to be there for somebody. I think that should help you get a second chance." She stood up to leave; I let her go.

_Of course! Lily's right, I need to cut my hair._

Deciding to cut the afternoon classes; I got the Marauders Map so I could sneak out undetected. Nobody was around as I took the tunnel from the witch statue that led into Honeydukes. In Hogsmeade I head for the salon there was a sign welcoming walk-ins. Inside as I waited for my turn I looked through a book of styles, trying to find one I liked.

"Black, Sirius."

I stood up and followed the woman who called my name. She sat me down at a station and walked away. Boy I hope she isn't my beautician. I sit there for about a minute, when a girl, about 21, walks up and introduces herself.

"Hallo my name is Carmen, and I will be your beautician today. Have you decided on what you want?"

I didn't want to seem rude, but she was gorgeous. STOP! I have a girl already. "Um, I was hoping you could help me in choosing?"

She just smiled." Sure. What're you looking for?"

Remembering Lily's advice. "Well I was hoping for something short."

"Ok we have some awesome crew cuts. Do you wanna look through those?"

I nod, and she Accio's a book over for me to look through. I glance at the pictures, noticing that they were all pretty short cuts. About half way down the page is one that is kind of long, but still really short. Just messy looking. I point to that one. "This is the one."

She smiles. "Ya sure you wanna cut it that short. Looks like you've been growin' it out?"

"Yes this is the cut I want." I say it strongly hoping it wasn't a big mistake.

She started snipping away, and styled it.

Back at Hogwarts I was hoping to get to bed before Remus and James were back from dinner. I had missed all the afternoon classes. Glancing at myself in the mirror; I can't believe how short my hair is. True I didn't actually go as short as the picture, just to my ears. I looked so weird with short hair; it would take a while to get used to. I just didn't want those guys to ask questions. I get in the common room, nobody there. Yes, maybe I can make it. Opening the door to my dormitory James and Remus were playing Exploding Snap, and looked up as I came in.

"Sirius what happened?" James was staring at my hair.

"I got it cut." It wasn't that big a deal.

"But you had it grown out for so long." James was astonished.

"I felt like a change so I made one. Does it look bad?" Not so sure anymore if it looks good on me.

"You look amazing." James continued to stare.

"Ok that sounds a little gay." My voice is coated with laughter, he did sound kind of weird though.

We all start laughing at this, and if feels so good to laugh. I join in on their game of Exploding Snap.

The next day I put my plan into action.

Always be there.

Instead of going to my classes I stood outside of hers. I used James's invisibility cloak to hide from any onlookers/patrollers during class time. I took it off as her class would get out trying to get her attention. Her two friends would always steer her in the opposite direction of me, and the rest of the class formed a wall too thick for me to just pass through. After 3 days I decided this wasn't working, and Remus and I have a class together so he noticed that I haven't been going to class. At least I can copy his notes. I head to her first class and take a seat. Her friends would never allow me to sit by them, but they can't stop me from staring across the room. I had memorized her class schedule, I didn't want to get distracted, and end up in the wrong part of the castle. The second day I sat in on her class the teacher noticed me.

"Mr. Black." Teacher.

"Yes sir." I turn to look at him.

"Are you taking this class?" Teacher.

"No, sir I am not." It was fun talking robot-ish.

"Then, GET OUT!" the teacher yelled.

I stood up, and left to a bunch of snickers from the class. As I left I noticed Lily was in this class. Well I might as well go to my class. As I walked down the corridor I thought to myself.

_How can I be there for her if the teachers won't let me? Why was Lily in her class? Where was Peter? That boy was so AWOL lately it's like he isn't even in this story. What can I do to get her to notice me?_

~~after dinner~~

"Padfoot, you skipped class again. If you don't go to class I won' let you copy my notes anymore." Remus was lecturing me about skipping class, but it sounded more like he was threatening me.

"Moony, I was doing something else. C'mon I need those notes." I was begging him.

"Do you promise to go to class from now on?" He had his notes in his hands.

"Yes, I promise that I will no longer skip that class." I held out my hands for the notes.

After copying these notes I need to talk to Lily again.

~~notes are copied~~

Down in the Common Room Lily is reading a book sitting by the fireplace.

"Hey Lily!" I sit on the carpet in front of her.

"Hi Sirius. What do you want?" She sounded less excited than I am.

"I need your help again." I say.

"With what? I gave you advice." She looked at me questioningly.

"I don't know how to comb my hair. Will you teach me?" I give her the puppy dog eyes.

She just starts laughing at me. After a couple minutes of this I stand up to leave.

"Wait, Sirius, I will teach you. It's just so funny that you don't know how." She's holding in her laughter.

I pause. "Really?"

"Yeah, just hold on a sec." She marks her place and sets the book down.

Standing up she says, "it'll have to be in your bathroom because you won't make it to mine."

So I lead her up to my dormitory, and into the bathroom. Looking around she gets a comb and runs it through water before handing it to me. "What am I supposed to do now?"

She smiles, "okay so you want to comb your hair to the left so run the comb pushing your hair left."

I do as she says, it seems to be working. The water is weighing down the hair keeping it in place. Slowly it pops back up, as it dries. I give Lily a frustrated look.

She just laugh, then took the comb, showing me how to do it right.

As she leaves James walks in.

"Bye Sirius, it was fun. Oh bye James." As she walks out.

James smiles, "Bye Lily."

Then turning to me he glares, after she has been long gone. "Sirius, why was Lily in here?"

I was going to tease him, but instead told the truth. "She was teaching me how to comb my hair."

James suddenly went from a sullen expression to one of laughter, and starts laughing his head off. I didn't see what was so funny about not knowing how to comb my hair, but everybody else did.

"Prongs I need to ask you and Moony something. Do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"In the library, He'll be here shortly. What do you want to ask?" He looked curios.

"I'll tell you both at the same time." I wanted Remus to be here.

.

.

.

Remus is back from the library.

"Finally! Sirius you can spill it now." James practically jumped from his bed over to mine without touching the floor. Remus came over and sat by us.

"Ok so you know about Sofia (they nod) well I want to be apart of the babies life. So I am going to make her fall in love with me." I smiled satisfied with myself.

"That's it? Ok. I don't know why you needed both of us here for that, but great." Remus stood up and started putting his stuff away.

"Moony I feel hurt you're not happy?" I made a frowny face at him.

He turned to me. "I am happy for you. I just don't know what to say. I mean she, or at least her friends, hate you."

I didn't think of that. "They'll come around. I'm sure of it."

He didn't reply, just climbed under his covers and went to sleep. James looked excited, but he too went to sleep. I was too excited to sleep, after I was sure they were both deep asleep. I snuck the Map and Invisibility cloak to wander around.

I found myself standing in front of the Witch statue that led into Hogsmeade. Deciding what to do I took the secret passage and went to Hogsmeade. Everything was closed at this time of night, but it never hurt to look. Sneaking out through Honeydukes I wander through the streets. I knew where I was going, Jewelry Hop. Inside I looked at their collect of rings, picking one, it looked different from the others. The diamond was triangular, it looked perfect. I wanted to take it, but knew that I should pay; the girl I was buying it for wouldn't take it if I just took it. Else I would just take it. I left with the ring in my pocket; the money for it was on the counter.

Back in the dormitory I felt so exhausted that I had no trouble in falling asleep. Waking to Remus putting his stuff a way I sat up quickly.

"It's morning already?" I was surprised.

"Already? Padfoot you were asleep all day. Its dinnertime." Remus looked troubled.

"Dinnertime, Where's Prongs?" I jump out of bed, still in the robes I wore last night.

"Common Room. Padfoot, at least change your robes, they're filthy." He looked disgusted at my dirty robes.

I changed into a fresh new set, well they smelled fresh. We headed down to the Common Room to get James. He stood up, but I just went through the entrance. They ran to catch up with me.

"Slow down Padfoot." James sounded out of breath.

"Yeah were not having a marathon." Remus sound just as winded.

I turned both of them. "Hey I want to stop by the Ravenclaw Common Room."

They both gave me questioning looks, but shrugged and followed me there. Once there we stood in a group. A group of girls were walking by.

"Hey ladies, will you tell Sofia that I have something to say to her?" I smiled at them, and they just nodded and giggled. Turning to the guys I smiled. They just rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Prongs lets go get some dinner." Remus turned to leave; James going with him.

That left me alone, but I didn't mind. I waited not to long before the door swung open, and out stepped Sophie.

_I asked them to get Sofia, but here comes Sophie. Why are their names so similar? Curse you whoever made them be friends._

Before I could disappear she looked at me.

.

.

.

I joined Remus and James in the Great Hall, but I didn't really feel like eating so I just sat there staring at my empty plate. James's stare was burning, but I would not look at him. When they were finished I stood and followed them back to the Gryffindor Common Room. In our dormitory, I climbed back into bed, feeling tired again.

"You're going back to bed?" James sounded surprised.

"Yeah I'm tired." I just pulled the covers up to my chin.

"You slept all day though," James said, but I didn't respond.

"I bet it has to do with what happened outside the Ravenclaw Common Room." Remus said.

"Yeah, your right. Hey Padfoot what happened?" James agreed with Remus.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing." _ Screw you Remus for being so observant._ I pulled to covers over my head.

"Bet you got beat by a girl." James said.

I flung the covers off. "I didn't!"

"Then what happened?" Remus asked me.

"I told you already, I don't want to talk about it." I lay down again.

"Yup he got beat by a girl." James said again.

Instead of responding I just pretended to go to sleep. The next day I just followed my usual routine. Ignoring my friends though; I felt like an empty shell, just moving from one day to the next. I don't know how many days passed by, until one night I woke up in the middle of the night, just knowing how I truly felt.

"Prongs! Moony! Wake up!" I yelled as I jumped on my bed. They both sat up, and looked groggily at me.

"What?" they both demanded of me.

"I'm in love!" I sang.

"Can't you be in love tomorrow? I'm trying to sleep." Remus lay back down.

James just stared at me dumbfounded before asking, "What about your motto?"

"What motto?" I didn't remember which one he was talking about.

"Your motto for woman, "why have one, when you can have them all?" that motto." James yawned.

I thought about it. "Doesn't apply anymore." I continued jumping.

James lay back down. "Ok. Go back to bed."

Only I couldn't sleep, but I did stop jumping. I don't know why I was so excited. Maybe it was because of love. It really does make you act different. The next day I was so happy nothing could rain on my parade. After dinner I gathered the guys together telling them I was going to confess, but I needed their support.

We stood outside the Ravenclaw Common Room, waiting. A figure came walking down the hall way, as it got closer I could see it was a girl. Closer. It was Sofia. I stepped in front, blocking her way. She didn't seem happy about this.

"Black, move before I move you." She threatened me, but I couldn't see how that could be possible without magic. _ Oh yeah, I better not piss her off._

"Listen Sofia…" I started to say. She cut me off again

I cut him off. "I don't care what you have to say just MOVE!" She sounded kind of tired, but I needed to say this.

"Sofia, I'm sorry for laughing at you. I just couldn't believe it." I was sincere and I wanted to apologize for it.

"Apology accepted. Now move." She just sounded annoyed.

Getting down on one knee, it was if my body was moving on its own, I was so nervous, I couldn't take it anymore. "Sofia Blackwood, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I didn't update my internet has been crazy. It keeps going down, so I went sledding today hoping that the internet would be up when I got back, hopefully I will be able to upload tomorrow. If the internet is not down I should be able to.

Well it wasn't up and it still isn't. I'm going to check out the router and hopefully it will work because not having internet is driving me crazy. I really want to upload this chapter.

~~Sirius POV~~

I was waiting for her answer, but she just looked at me like I was crazy. "No, I won't marry you." I was frozen; she just sidestepped and went into her common room. I was bewildered, _how could she not want to marry me?_ I just didn't understand. I just kneeled there frozen to the spot.

"Sirius? Are you ok? C'mon lets go." Remus urged me to leave. I felt empty. My friends led me back to our dorm, but I didn't think at all. Her phrase was just repeating in my mind, _"no, I won't marry your."_ I just couldn't let it go. Remus led me to my bed sitting me down, I just stared blankly not really seeing what was around me. I could hear the conversation between James and Remus.

"Moony, do you think he'll be ok?" James asked.

"I really don't know prongs." Remus kneeled down next to my bed.

"I've never seen him like this, it's like his spirit left, and all we have is an empty shell." James observed.

"Me neither, but he's never proposed and got turned down before either." Remus just had to point out that I got turned down.

"True, I actually never thought that it would happen. Ever." James sounded kind of happy.

"Yeah maybe this playboy is done playing around. Who knows. Let's go to bed it's getting late." Remus suggested.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking." James cut off purposely.

"About what?" Remus just had to ask.

"We haven't done any good pranks for a while. I bet that would lift Sirius's spirit. Don't you think so?" James sounded excited.

"You may be right. Good night Prongs, Padfoot." Remus lay down pulling his covers up to his chin.

"Good night Moony, Padfoot." James lay down as well, extinguishing the light.

As I sat it the dark I thought about what James had said. He was right it has been awhile since we last pulled a trick. I smiled lying down, this trick will uproot the whole school, there's no way that after this that witch will not want me. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift to sleep.

I woke up to a bright sunny day for the first time in a while I felt really good. James, Remus, and (even) Peter were all still snoring away inside their dreams. Getting ready for the day I head down for breakfast bringing along my 'planning' kit with me. Already sitting down and ready I pull out my map of the corridor that the prank should be pulled and I analyze where everything should go. Getting frustrated I fold up the piece of parchment, shoving it back into my bag, Remus was always the good one at setting a prank up perfectly. My friends are taking forever, I just fill my plate with food glad that there's bacon left. I don't usually get here this early. Sitting by myself I decide that the first Slytherin to walk into this room will be my target, for the prank. I watch the door trying to recognize the people walking in: Group of Hufflepuff girls, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin…..Yes! finally a Slytherin. I take a look at my target, so that I would recognize her. She had long pale blond hair, not bad looking, 7th year, perfect target.

I was excited for the prank it has really been too long. I was just finishing the details when my friends joined me. Without a word they began filling plates with food, _boy will they be surprised when they see my plan_. I attended my classes today which made Remus happy, and I guess the teachers. None of us had break time today, but all of our classes ended early so we decided to meet up after classes. I was so excited that I don't even remember anything that happened in class today. Oh well I can copy Remus's notes.

"Marauders Meeting. If you are NOT a Marauder. You're not welcome."

We had a sign on our meeting door, complements of yours truly.

"So to get this meeting planned, James, what is our purpose?" Remus started, but I was too excited to let James speak.

"OK so I heard about the prank last night and I already have a plan and a target for this prank." Smiling I was proud of myself.

James' eyes were bugging out, and Remus just stared at me. So I continued, pulling out my map of where we would set the prank up they looked at my drawing.

"So we will need some stuff from the Joke shop, but I have a list of things to get (handed the list to Remus). James and I will gather up everything else that is needed, and we can get this set up tonight!" I couldn't believe how well this was turning out to be.

"You said you have a target. Who is it?" James asked.

Pulling out my wand. "pictorecordio!" an image of the girl I had seen earlier appeared in the middle of our group. They just looked at the image then Remus turned to me.

"Padfoot, you can't be serious." He sounded unhappy.

"But that has always been my name." I was just jerking him around.

"You know what I mean. We can't use this girl as are target." Remus explained nothing of why she wouldn't work.

"Why not?" I was getting frustrated at him.

James spoke up. "Because, Padfoot, that is Narcissa Lestrange."

"Yeah I know we're related or don't you remember?" I folded my arms staring at James.

"Then you should know why we can't use her." James replied.

"Just because she is engaged to that ugly git, Lucius, doesn't mean we can't use her as a target." I kept my gaze on him, ignoring Remus completely.

"Padfoot, that is exactly why we can't use her. Lucius is actually pretty powerful and has powerful friends. He could send you back home. There would be nothing I could do." James pleaded.

"Fine. What do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Well instead of just one Slytherin, let's do them all. I don't see why your other plan wouldn't work. We just can't use the target." Remus suggested.

I smiled thinking, _well at least my whole plan won't be ruined._ I turned to James asking with my look if he agreed with Remus. James was smiling.

"Ok, this sounds like a good plan. Hey Remus since you're a prefect could you maybe not have a patroller in that area or maybe you could take it?" James was smart.

"Yeah, since it's the Slytherin corridor whoever it's assigned to won't bother if we trade." Remus was thinking.

"Hey has anyone seen Peter?" James suddenly asked, as if just noticing that he wasn't there.

"No, I haven't. He's been gone most of the time, but I don't know where?" Remus commented.

As for me. "That boy has been so AWOL that he is hardly even there. I wouldn't worry about it though, he's not that important anymore."

"Ok your right. Let's focus on the prank." James turned all of our attention back to the plan. We spent the rest of time before dinner perfecting the prank.

After dinner we split up to gather the materials assigned to us. Remus would notify us via wand when the coast was clear in that corridor. James and I met up back at our dormitory without even speaking we finished getting things we would need. James grabbing his invisibility cloak so we could get down to the dungeons unnoticed. Getting safely to the empty corridor James and I waited for Remus to appear and say the phrase before we uncovered ourselves. If he was alone he would say it, if not we would stay covered.

We could see him approach, seemingly alone, but we weren't sure. Staying hidden under the cloak it soon became apparent that he wasn't alone. Lily was with him.

"Are you sure you don't want anybody to patrol with you?" Lily asked Remus.

"No worries Lily. I'll be fine. Besides James would kill me if he knew I possibly put you in harm's way." Remus chuckled.

Lily laughed. "Alright I will see you tomorrow then." She waved and left.

Remus sighed, then looked around noticing that this was our designated meeting spot. "Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm here, where are you?"

Smiling I pulled the cloak off of us. I came up with that line as our code for safety. Remus just looked embarrassed, I laughed and led the way down the corridor. Getting to the 'set up' spot we stopped and without talking set up the prank. It took most of the night to get everything perfect; also we put a time spell so it wouldn't go off until the day after tomorrow. Just to give us enough time for alibies. Tired we all went out separate beds after entering the dorm. There was a lump in Peter's bed, but I was too tired to really care. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I originally had this chapter written, but by some mistake it had been replaced with the next chapter. So hopefully I do it good. Again. The first time was so awesome.**

~~Sirius POV~~

Heading down to the Great Hall with James and Remus I couldn't help but smile with excitement,_ today was the first day of the prank_. Although nobody would know it was us until tomorrow. We walked down the Gryffindor table to our regular spots. Glancing around me I smiled idiotically as I piled my plate with food. My gaze stopped upon seeing Sofia, I couldn't help but think of our last conversation, it didn't go well at all. I frowned thinking to myself, _I need Lily._ Knowing that if James found that I was meeting with Lily he would probably kill me. Remus looked at me, then at my plate.

"Since when did you get that hungry?" He asked me.

Looking down my plate was overloaded with food. Smiling sheepishly, "you know pranking makes me hungry."

"Yeah, but that is a lot of food. Even for you." He observed.

"Mfgm…" my mouth was already full of food.

"Gross. Just don't do that anymore." He turned back to his unfinished plate of food.

All morning I was just about jumping out of my skin thinking of how tomorrow would be. I couldn't help but laugh when a Slytherin stated about how boring History of Magic was and that it was kind of pointless. Phase one was working. All day Slytherin's were saying their thoughts out loud. It was hilarious; I partly felt bad for the mud bloods, because Slytherin's think that word a lot.

After afternoon classes I was in our dormitory with James, we were bored as we waited for Remus to come back from the library, so we could copy his notes. Suddenly James started speaking to me.

"Padfoot, I saw you?" James stared me in the eye.

I literally had no clue to what he meant. "Saw me do what?" I stared back.

"This morning at breakfast, I saw you looking around, and then at Sofia." James continued to stare. "Does it really bother you? Or is this just a game to you?"

I threw my hands up in the air for emphasis. "Prongs this is no game, but life!"

"Ok." He broke his stare, and then got up to use the bathroom.

_What does he mean, and who does he think he is? I hope Moony gets back from the library soon. Wait Library. Lily might be at the library._

I got up and left, I wasn't going to be the one to tell James that I was meeting Lily. Heading for the library I just thought of things I would say to her. Right outside the doors Remus was exiting with an arm load of books.

"Padfoot? What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

I know that I usually stay pretty clear of this place, but I needed Lily. "Is Lily in there?" I completely ignored his question.

"Yeah I saw her in there." Remus just gave me a puzzled look before heading off towards the Gryffindor tower.

I entered the library scanning the room for the redhead. Spotting her in the back with a group of first years, I couldn't tell if she was teaching them or what was going on. She was probably teaching them how to study. I thought about how I would get her away from them without causing a rumor to get back to James.

"Hey Lilykins, can I talk to you about something?" I just went with smooth talking.

"Oh hey Sirius, yeah but just wait a second." Lily didn't even look at me.

"Um. This can't wait a second. I need you now." I coated my voice with a lot of urgency.

"Fine." She grabbed her stuff, and followed me out.

I shook my head know that James was going to catch wind of this. I led her to an empty classroom; taking a seat I motioned for her to do the same.

"Alright Sirius black what do you want?" Lily stared first.

"I need some more advice." I asked.

"Advice?" She thought about it for a bit before a smile slowly crept onto her face.

It was then that I knew what happened; I was just so shocked that it was from her. I would know that smile anywhere. Used it all the time, when I did something bad seemingly unintentionally.

"How could you?" I asked her.

"Well it was actually kind of easy to do." Lily smiled to herself.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Think really hard if there is any reason at all throughout all these years to why I would want to humiliate you." Lily crossed her arms, her smile disappearing.

Instantly I thought of all the pranks, and public humiliations we put her through. Feeling bad, but the past was the past. "So you intentionally gave me bad advice." Stating it as a fact. "But what about all the things you said about James, always being there, and stuff."

"Are you serious? I hated James for always being there. It drove me crazy I didn't know how to get rid of 'im." Lily was talking fast.

I just laid my head on my arms on top of the desk. I've been tricked, and it didn't feel good at all.

Glancing back up I looked Lily square in the eye. "Lily, I proposed."

She looked shocked. "What, are you serious?"

"Yeah that is what they call me." I placed my head back down.

"Don't be stupid." She muttered.

~~Lily POV~~

I started to grab my bad so I could leave; I gave one more glance towards the boy across from me. I felt a bit guilty. I argued with myself as if an angel and a devil appeared on my shoulders.

"_**Look at the boy, so pitiful, he's the major prankster, but couldn't even tell when I was pranking him. So stupid." Devil Lily**_

"_Yes, but you gave him bad advice, so this is partly your fault." Angel Lily._

"_**Hey you didn't tell him to propose, how could this be your fault?" Devil Lily**_

"_The 'advice' given to him by YOU was what led him to propose. So it is partly your fault." Angel Lily._

"_**What he did with the 'advice' has nothing to do with you or the fact that he proposed. It's not your problem." Devil Lily.**_

_I agree with devil Lily. It's not my fault._

"_**See. Now go away angel." Devil Lily.**_

"_Don't be rash devil. I'm leaving now." Angel Lily._

I knew what to do; continuing to gather my stuff to leave. He would do the same thing if situations were turned. _He has been pretty mature by not pulling any pranks this year._ I sighed; by golly I was going to help him.

"Tell me your story." I huffed.

"Ok so we met on the fourth floor…" I told her the whole story, between then and now not leaving out any details. I wanted her to know everything, and I really wanted to tell somebody. After the whole story I looked to her. She looked like she was disgusted with me. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Lily just about shouted.

"Yeah, I told you before, that's my name." I replied.

"NO! That's not what I meant. Dude you had a one night stand, and then you ask her to marry you! That's insane!" Lily reasoned with me.

It wasn't working though. "It was love at first sight. Besides I thought that a girl had to accept a proposal. Like it's some kind of rule." I crossed my arms, staring straight at her.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard. Some kind of rule? Maybe it was love at first sight for you, but I bet it wasn't for her. In fact it sounds like it wasn't." She crossed her arms staring back.

"But….what am I going to do?" I felt hopeless.

"Let me think for a bit." Lily said.

I waited, _man this was taking forever. And James thought she was smart. How long did she need to think on this?_

"I got it?" Lily suddenly said.

So she told me her plan, and we went to the Gryffindor tower. I went up to my dorm but as soon as I entered the room James was there.

"Where you really with Lily?" James asked not quite sure if he should be mad.

"Yeah I was, but let me explain…" He cut me off.

"How could you Sirius? I thought you liked Sofia, now you're after Lily. Who you know that I have been after for years." James accused.

"Prongs listen, it wasn't what you think. I asked for her help, but I didn't want anybody to know so that's why I got her alone." I explained.

"That's it?" James asked.

"Yup. Man she yours, you know I would never do that to you." I sat him down on his bed.

"Let's just forget about this and move on. And just for the record I do like…no love Sofia." I said before lying down, and pulling my covers up to my chin. I smiled just thinking about the conversation I had about Sofia.


	8. Day two of Marauder Prank

**AN: SO since my internet has been down I've decided to reward you for being so patient even if there are only TWO of you following my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just my characters Sofia, Sophie, and Sally.**

~~Sirius POV~~

Getting out of bed I was thinking about what Lily said last night. Walking down to the Great Hall with Remus and James I remembered the prank, and why we all had to walk in at the same time, it was going to be funny. My smile grew as I thought about the response we would get, _Lily was going to kill James_, I couldn't wait. Stopping outside the doors we shared a smile between us, and then entered the Great Hall.

~~Lily POV~~

The Slytherin's all stood up and gave a standing ovation. They never did this, as I stared at them I realized they had been spelled to do this, after coming to this realization I turned my gaze to the front doors to see who was there. It was the Marauders. Of course they would be behind this, most of the Slytherin's looked unhappy, but continued to clap with scowls on their faces. I just couldn't believe this.

I even helped Sirius with his problem based on that they weren't pulling any pranks. Wait a second…that would mean that last night Sirius knew this would happen. He took advantage of my niceness full well knowing that a prank would be pulled. Wait if he was with me last night, how could he have pulled a prank? I bet it was them. Sending a glare down the table to where he was sitting, seeing me Sirius waved and smiled. I was disgusted with him, and stood up promptly grabbing my things I left.

Heading to first class I shook my head at self._ How could I be so stupid? Can't believe I helped that git._ The whole way there thoughts just filled my head. By the time my first class started I had a huge headache. The morning went by in a blur, I just couldn't get the prank off my mind and how I could be so stupid to fall for yet another prank pulled by those stupid Marauders.

In my potions class I noticed the Slytherin's first. They all had bright neon colored hair, like troll dolls, and their robes had praises to the Marauders. I could see their anger and humiliation, I glanced at Severus. He had neon blue hair with robes that praised Sirius Black, his was the only different one, but it looked funny. I stifled a laugh, and looked away.


	9. Detention is served

**AN: Hey so I haven't really updated for a bit, but I would like to thank **_**Slytherintothecore **_**for a correcting a mistake I made and for liking this story and **_**Reinoiswriting**_** for commenting (I also like Snape getting 'special' treatment).OMG can't believe that chapter 8 was so short. I hope your now wondering what Lily told Sirius, and was it bad advice again. I don't think so, but it will be revealed soon. Any ways I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my characters Sofia, Sophie, and Sally. Hope you enjoy this chappy.**

~~Sirius POV~~

Lunch time was so awesome. James and I just couldn't stop laughing; the Slytherin table looked absolutely ridiculous. They were charmed to clap whenever we said something even when we weren't even by each other. So avoiding us did them no good. They still clapped the day away…well the morning so far. Remus was smiling except he wouldn't join in the laughing openly, but hey this was awesome, and I wanted to put my plan I made with Lily into action. Just needed some help from the teachers.

Professor McGonagall headed our way, she did not look happy. I hope she doesn't stop at us, but her eyes and mine met, and I knew it was our group she was headed for.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin come to my office immediately." Professor McGonagall said.

We stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall, but before we left I turned to the room and shouted.

"Gryffindor's rule!"

And all the Slytherin's clapped in agreement; even though none of them looked happy. With that we left, and the Professor shook her head at me, but I could see the smile hinting on her young face. Knowing that deep down she really like the prank, but as a teacher she had to do what teachers do. Punish.

Once in her office we stood in front of her desk as she sat down across from us.

"Do you boys realize what this prank has cost Gryffindor?" Professor asked sternly.

We all shook our heads.

"30 house points, 10 for each of you. I shall accept that Mr. Pettigrew was not a part of this prank as he has been elsewhere that night." Professor looked down at a stack of papers on her desk. Straightening them she said, "You three will join Mr. Filch tonight for detention."

James complained, "But why him? Can't we serve out detention with you?"

"5 points for arguing with a teacher Mr. Potter. I would take charge of your detention, but as it is I am needed elsewhere tonight. That is all you may leave."

We turned and left her office. Instead of going back to the Great Hall we headed for our next class. This one we all had together. We took a seat in the back of the room, the only other person was Lily, and she was there taking notes on the book. I don't know how she even understood it. But seeing her reminded me of the plan, and it would be put into action tonight. Class began. Halfway through I whispered to James.

"Hey James." Using my quietist voice.

It was of no use because the Slytherin's in the class started clapping, and the teacher turned to me. "Do you have something to say Mr. Black?"

I straightened up in my seat. "No."

"Then I will continue." Professor turned back to the board at the front.

_Dang it! I didn't think of this. What should I do now? If I speak or any one of us the Slytherin's will clap, and alert the teacher._ So I wrote a note, and passed it to James.

**Hey mate do you want to skip detention tonight? –**I wrote

He took a minute to write back, passing the note to me I read it.

_**Are you crazy? McGonagall will kill us, and I am quidditch captain. So I can't be in detention on Saturday.**_

I knew he would say something like this.

**Ok but can I use your invisibility cloak tonight DURING detention?**

Seeing as how we were sitting right next to each other, and read what the other wrote I didn't pass it but looked at him for an answer. He nodded. "Yes!" I jumped up sending the Slytherin's into another round of applause. This upset the teacher.

"MR. BLACK would you please be quiet, and answer the question." He looked at me unhappily.

_Crap! What was the question?_ Everybody turned to look at me. "Squid tentacles." I was hesitant.

"Close but that would be as effective as squid eyes, now remember this…" I sat down as he continued on with the lesson. Can't believe I was close. That was so random.

I did not want anything else to go wrong, but maybe this was a sign that it would go right tonight. I could only hope.

**AN: So I decided shorter chapters would be better, and I would be able to update faster. If I do it this way. It looks like Sirius will be doing something in detention tonight. I wonder what? The next chapter will tell. So hope you like and please REVIEW!**


	10. Detention

~~Sirius POV~~

After dinner I got into the Dorm first so I tried to do a duplication spell on myself, but it wouldn't work. James and Remus both came in and sat down watching me fail at any attempts before Remus spoke.

"You know Padfoot, that spell doesn't work on living things." He just stared at me.

"What! You've been watching me this whole time without saying anything! (I turned to James) don't tell me you know this as well."

"Weell." James drug the word out smiling at me.

"I can't believe this." I threw up my hands in defeat.

James and Remus both started laughing at me while I just glared at them, waiting for them to stop. "Are you done now?" I asked rather bugged at them for not telling me.

"Yup, now lets get to detention." James stood up, and put an arm around my shoulders leading me from our room. He handed me the cloak.

"Don't know how this is going to help, but hey I don't really care." James shrugged as he took back his arm.

Remus seeing this exchange. "Padfoot, what do you need the cloak for?"

Before I could answer James jumped in, "Moony, by now I would think you could guess. I know I'm not smart enough to know what the clever dog is up to." He smiled and continued on as we both just stared open-jawed at our friend.

Realizing that we weren't following he turned back to us. "Coming?"

We both started after him in silence, saying nothing as we headed down to Filch's office. Before we could even knock he had the door open.

"Get in 'ere."

We entered the room curious as to what are punishment would be.

"Now 'ear you youngins. I will 'ave you clean tis office from top to bottom, wif toofbrushes. And no magic." He grinned thinking his plan was great.

"Um, Filch, are you going to watch us the whole time?" I asked innocently, and I was curious.

Realization shown on his face as to what he had planned. It would be more of a punishment on him to have to be alone with us for the night. Or until we get done.

"Don't call me by me name." Filch roared.

"Then what should I call you?" I asked.

He had no answer to that; because he didn't have a title. "Git to work!" he handed us the toothbrushes, and buckets. After about half and hour of just scrubbing in silence and filch's "Missed a 'pot." I decided to put my plan to action. Double checking that the cloak was still with me I stood up.

"n where do you tink you're a goin?" Filch asked me.

"Well I have to use the bathroom." I stared him down.

"Not on my watch, git back to cleaning." Filch said.

"But sir, I think I'm going to pee myself if I don't hurry." I made my voice whiny.

"Well then just pee yourself. But clean while you at it." Filch waved me away.

"Ok." I started to unzip my pants.

"Wow wow. What do you tink yur doin?" Filch sat up.

"You said to pee myself, so that's what I'm doing." I replied trying to hide a smile.

He looked worried. "a-right. Come wif me. You two keep a cleaning til we git back." I followed him out of his office, and to the bathroom.

Entering I tried to figure a way out without getting Filch's suspicions up. Lucky for me after I put the cloak on, going entirely invisible, a group of first years entered giving me a chance to slip out un-noticed. Under the cloak I ran to the Ravenclaw corridor, hoping to see, well you know someone. It was completely empty, and I was considering going back until I saw Sophie and Sally coming down the hallway. I knew I couldn't just pull off the cloak, it would scare them, and Sophie might hex me. So I went around the corner took off the cloak before turning back to them.

Sophie saw me first, then nudged Sally, as she looked at me her face turned to a scowl.

"What do you want Black?" Sophie said to me.

"Well actually I want to talk to Sofia. Is she well?" I asked Sophie completely ignoring Sally. Bad idea.

Sally piped up. "If you so concerned why don'tcha ask Madaam Sabine?"  
I never thought of that. So I just stared blankly at Sally before turning back to Sophie. "Can I see her?"

Sophie looked at me. "No."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Well for one thing she isn't here." Sophie started.

"Yeah, and you won't see her after she comes back." Sally finished.

"Comes back? Where'd she go?" I was puzzled as to why she would be gone.

"Um. Sirius she's pregnant. So she is taking private lessons until the baby is born." Sophie spoke slowly as if talking to a little kid.

I got mad. "Don't speak to me like that. Can I ask you something instead then?"

Now it was Sophie's turn to look confused. "What do you want to ask me?"

I started to get nervous, but tried to keep my cool. "um well you see. I need some help with my history class and heard you were good at history."

Sophie smiled before laughing at me. "Alright I will help you on one condition."

Both Sally and I looked at her confused as to why she would even consider helping me.

"What's the condition?" I was hoping she wouldn't do this.

"You have to stop asking me about Sofia." She smiled smugly. I bet she didn't think I would go for it. Well two can play this game.

"Alright I accept." I would do this like a boss.

Her smile disappeared. "Fine Library after dinner, and don't be late."

"I'll be there." I then turned and went back around the corner. Put on the invisibility cloak and head back down to the bathroom that Filch left me in.

At the entrance I could see that Filch was still waiting for me to come out and that the door was closed. I would have to do this the hard way. I went over and stood right next to the door, searching my pockets for something to throw I found, a penny. Well I hope this made enough sound, I threw it away from me. Nothing happened there wasn't even a sound.

"Accio rock." I whispered. A brick started hovering in the air in front of filch. It headed straight for me; that was a big rock. Filch ducked as it came right for me, and it that moment I opened the door and slipped inside only the rock hit the door before crashing to the ground. So I decided to play it innocent, and the door wouldn't open because of a rock that blocked it, I blasted the door off. Before turning to Filch, who had composed himself best he could.

"Done? I thought you'd take all night?" Filch looked at me unhappily.

"Well actually it was a tough one." I replied.

He looked at me disgusted. "I dudn't ask. Now back to cleanin." We went back to his office where James and Remus had both finished. Filch looked surprised that it was done.

Looking suspiciously at my two friends. "Did ya use magic?" he growled.

An alarmed looking James turned to Remus. "No, we used these toothbrushes you gave us." Both of them held theirs up.

Filch grabbed the brushes and looked them over, before letting us go. _Yes I got out of it!_

Back at the dorm both James and Remus turned to me smiling. Oh crap I forgot that since I didn't do anything they might actually want to punish me. I got scared and tried to run for my bed before they could do anything. Suddenly James jumped onto me yelling. He tackled me to the floor, but before he could pin me there I threw him off and ran for the door but Remus blocked my way.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he asked me quite calmly.

"Um…" I looked around for an escape but didn't see one.

"Making us serve detention while you do whatever it was that you did doesn't seem fair does it Prongs." He said this as he took one step towards me and I would back up one until feeling a bed hit the back of my knees I sat. staring up at Remus and James as soon as he stood up.

"I do believe things are in order." James said

I stared at the two waiting for either of them to say something, but they just continued to smile and stare at me creepily.

"What would you have me do?" I couldn't take it any longer.

"Well I want you to show the people in the common room some magic." Remus smiled at me.

I was shocked. This couldn't be the Remus I knew to ask such a thing of me. Before anything else I asked. "And what would my other option be?"

James spoke this time. "You would have to kiss Filch's cat."

"I'll go with option A." I stood up and headed for the door with those two following me. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

**AN: so I know cliffhanger, but oh well. What's Sirius's magic that he doesn't want to show. It couldn't be his ***** because he wouldn't have a problem showing that off. Anyways please review, and if you don't I will find you and…..spam you. Lol happy day and enjoy!**


	11. Cat Kisses

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter! A special thanks to **_**reinoiswriting**_** (Remus is not being creepy. Just a little deviash, besides he is the smart one. What would you expect after spending so much time with those to?), **_**Slytherintothecore, **_**and **_**me(I don't know who you are, and your comment wouldn't let me message you back, but thanks and I'm glad you like it!)**_** anyways now it's the next chapter.**

~~Sirius POV~~

All the way down the hallway James and Remus trailed me to make sure I did it, and wouldn't back down. Every few steps I would glance back, I really didn't want to do this, there were there dogging me. Funny that I would be the one getting dogged, since…well…you know…I'm a dog. I turned around stopping the duo.

"Guys c'mon I don't wanna do this." I whined.

"You got to show it sometime." James smirked.

I just frowned, "can't I do something else?"

"What else do you mean, Padfoot?" Remus asked this one.

"….." I didn't have an idea….._wait_…"Studying by myself for the next test. That one will teach me." I proclaimed.

"No it won't. You'll just steal my notes and cheat." Remus saw through my lie.

James got an idea, I could tell because his face lit up. "Well I guess I can let you off; IF you give old Filch's cat a kiss."

My mouth opened. _ How could he be so devilish? _ I didn't respond, mostly because I didn't know how.

"Well, what will it be, Padfoot? Kiss a cat OR show your magic?" James asked.

I didn't want to show my secret. "Kiss the cat." I said.

Well here we are hiding under James's cloak trying to catch a filthy old cat. Trying many different ways to catch the cat, I wouldn't have come with them if Remus hadn't spelled me to come. So I just watched and laughed at all of their failed attempts to catch that filthy cat. James was getting frustrated.

"Hey, maybe you could McGonagall to turn into her animangi, and try to seduce Filch's cat. Wait they're both female never mind." I mocked him.

Suddenly his face lit with an idea, and he started to whisper to Remus I tried to listen to him only heard one work though. "…Peter…" I caught on to their plan, and tried to stop them.

"I won't work, because we don't even know if this cat likes rats, maybe it just goes for mice." I stated.

James turned to me. "What would you have me do then? Ask Peter to date the cat first. No it will work." He and Remus headed back to the Gryffindor common room in search of Peter. I tried my best to break off, but the jinx Remus put on me wasn't budging.

Arriving at the common room none of the people studying paid us any attention even though I did try only to be 'shushed' by practically everybody. We found peter in the dorm (for once) he turned as we approached him.

"Hey Peter, will you help us?" James asked.

"S-s-sure." The boy stammered out.

I was panicking because if Peter did this I might actually have to kiss that poor excuse for a cat, and it might give me rabies or something. If I died from this prank that would show those two how stupid this was; but I was too young to die right now. So as they boys got Peter up to speed on what they were trying to do; I would lag behind as much as the jinx would let me, which is just out of earshot. I was turning corners not really paying attention to where I was being led, when I stopped. Looking around I didn't see my friends anywhere.

"Prongs! Moony! Wormtail! Are you there?!" I called out. I couldn't move and that told me the jinx was still in place, but I couldn't see my friends anywhere. They also wouldn't answer me.

I continued to try undoing the jinx, but holy cow Remus was good at this. The only person I could think of that was smart enough to undo a jinx like this would be Lily, and she would be of no help anyways. I think she got mad at me after the prank because she would glare in our direction every time I looked her way. Bored out of my mind I just stood there. Seeing a large rat run down the hall I started screaming, but then I realized it was Wormtail, and continued screaming for another reason. The cat wasn't that far behind him. Right as that cat was passing me a box slammed on top of it from nowhere.

James and Remus appeared from under cloak and high-fived each other before turning to me. Remus slid the box over by me, and we all heard hissing and scratching coming from inside. I got a fearful look on my face glancing between the box and my friends faces.

"C'mon mates. Let's not do this." I tried to reason with them.

"Hey calm down mate. You're going to do this." James stepped forward.

"But why?!" I cried.

"Padfoot, do you really need to ask that question?" Remus asked me as he continued to slide the hissing box over.

"Look mate as soon as we lift the box that cat will be gone. There's no way for me to do this." I folded my arms, bet they didn't think of that one.

"Okay so here's the plan. Padfoot you stand there, and James you stand over there." Remus pointed to different places. If he hadn't spelled me to obey then I wouldn't have moved at all. Suddenly Remus shouted. "NOW!"

James pushed me into a supply closet, and Remus threw the box in as quickly as possible before they closed the door on me screaming as the cat clawed at me. After a moment it let go, and in the darkness I couldn't see a thing so I pounded on the door for my friends to let me out. They didn't, I could hear no noises on the other side so I just assumed that they had gone. I tried the nob, it wouldn't turn, and I sat among whatever was in that closet just hoping for someone to stumble upon my closet. Praying that there would be many snoggers out looking for an empty broom closet; it was getting later into the night and then I realized something. _I'm a wizard, and I have magic_. Feeling stupid I pulled out my wand, and pointed it at the door.

"Alohamora." I whispered, and heard the click of the door being unlocked. Trying it again it turned, and as I opened the door Filch's cat jumped out and escaped down the corridor. Feeling tired I headed for the Gryffindor tower in hopes that everybody will be asleep. Cursing my friends for the pain I was feeling on my arms and face, but too tired to really care. My injuries were numb before reaching the common room. Heading to my dorm I just wanted sleep. I opened the door to the sleeping forms of my friends smiling to myself I spelled buckets of water to dump on them at 5 am, and lay on my bed satisfied for my revenge.


	12. Plans on All Sides

**AN: I know that most of you are wondering about Sofia's friend Sally. Because we've seen a lot of Sophie, but she does play an important part, plus you will be seeing a lot more of her in the coming up chapters. For those that haven't caught on Sofia is no longer attending regular classes, but doing private tutoring so that explains her absence for this part of the story. Only one person reviewed :, that makes me sad I would wonder if anybody was reading this, but I see you non-reviewers. You should review, because I've actually considered just not going on because nobody talks to me to tell me if I'm doing good. A special thanks to **_**reinoiswriting**_** for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowlings characters.**

~~Sophie POV~~ S]

After attending my classes for the day I was doing my homework in my dorm when Sally walked in.

"UGH! I hate it when the teachers give us more homework than seems possible. First years have it so easy." Sally sat her bed with a huff, and she pulled out her books. Looking over to me, "What are you working on?"

"Potions essay." I said as I ended my sentence. "That should do it." I started putting my stuff away and gathering my history stuff.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked me.

"Oh I told Sirius I would help him with his history study." I said casually.

"Why? We hate his guts? Don't you?" Sally looked at me curiously.

"Yes. But I was busy so I didn't really think it through." I sighed.

"Well then. We can use this to our advantage." Sally smiled as she leaned forward.

"How?" I sat back down.

"Well so he asked you to study with him. Correct?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And you agreed. So just assuming he's still after Sofia. He will ask you about her." Sally pointed out.

"OMG! I didn't even think about that. I am so stupid sometimes." I hit myself.

"That's why I'm here. So since we already know that he is going to ask. Just avoid talking about her and make him actually study." Sally smiled.

"OK what then?" I was intrigued.

"Well I actually haven't put any thought into this so we'll just plan this as we go on." Sally smiled excitedly.

"Ok. Well I got to go." I stood up and left heading for the library. Hoping he wasn't already there because I wanted to have my stuff ready for this.

**AN: Ok so this is going to be fun!**

I found a desk not quite in the open, but visible enough from the door way that he could find me. Laying my stuff out on the desk and opening it to do some study I waited for the dark haired boy to show up. After reading two chapters and taking notes I glanced at my wrist watch: 7:30pm. I started gathering up my stuff he was half an hour late; I wouldn't wait any longer. Packing my stuff up as soon as I closed my back in came Sirius.

"Well it's about time. I'm done so just bug off." I was mad that he wasted my time.

"What?! B-but we didn't even have a set time!" he followed me out.

_True we didn't set a time_. I sighed, "Fine, but just this once. From now on it starts at 7:00, and if you are late again deals off." I pointed at him for emphasis.

He looked shocked but then relaxed. "I can do that. Whens the ending time? 7:00pm to? When?"

I was caught off guard. "Um… 8:00pm."

His smile grew. "Then we have half an hour still. The library is kind of dull. Want to go somewhere else to study?"

It was getting boring studying in the library. "Where do you have in mind?"

He put his arm around my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and glared at him. "Fine. Follow me."

~~Sirius POV~~

I led her up to the 7th floor and as we walked down the left corridor I muttered to myself. "Now where was that room?" we paced up and down that corridor 3 times before Sophie asked.

"That room?" and pointed to a door; the only door in the whole corridor.

I smiled. "yep that one."

She just looked at me. "It wasn't here before. Are you going to tell me how this(Pointing at the door) happened?"

I just smiled and opened the door for her. As she passed by I leaned and whispered, "Nope."

She just frowned at me, but I could tell she was excited by the room. It had rows and rows of books with the center of the room a big lounge place to study, and large soft looking chairs. I followed her to the table in the center and she pulled all of her stuff out as I took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Hunthum. Get over here!" She said to me.

I walked over and took a seat across the desk from her. She flipped open her book before turning her gaze at me.

"So are you going to tell me exactly what you want? I already know that you don't even have a history class this year." She continued to stare at me. I tried to cover my lie up with an excuse.

"Ok you got me there. I don't need help with history. I have some questions to ask." I folded my arms and gave her my charming puppy dog face.

Her smile turned to a frown. "I'm leaving. I only agreed to this to help you with your homework, not to talk."

She stood up gathered her stuff and started to leave. "Wait!" I yelled.

She turned to me. "What?"

"Just answer one question for me." I begged her.

"Fine just one. And don't blow it with something stupid." She sat back down.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I had something else in mind to say, but that just crept out.

She looked puzzled, but I could her voice coated in laughter as she said, "I don't hate you."

"B-but you…." This stumped me.

"I only said one, now I have to leave." I watched her walk out of the room. Laying my head down on the desk I sat there in silence for a bit before I stood up.

"How could this happen? I need Lily." I said to myself out loud.

I left and headed to the Gryffindor common room to try and sort out my thoughts.

~~Sophie POV~~

I went into the Ravenclaw common room, it was filled with study groups, searching for Sally I found her back in a corner studying with some 5th years. Walking up to her, "Hey Sal, can I join you guys?"

I could see the confusion in her eyes. "Yeah."

We studied for half an hour, and I got my history homework completely done. Before Sally stood up. "Alright fellows we need to go." Sally nodded her head at me, and we left, headed to our dorm room. After the door was closed Sally bombarded me with questions. I only understood her last one.

"Why are you back here so early?"

"He was late, and he didn't really want to study, so I got mad and left." I answered.

She sat on her bed and thought about this for awhile before looking at me. "So your not going to e studying with him anymore?"

"Probably not." I folded my arms, for there was nothing better to do with them.

Sally sighed, "We could have so much fun if we study with him."

This perked me up, but I just through my hands up. "I just blew it! I don't really want to study with him."

"Let's figure out a plan, and then see if he still wants to study." Sally smiled victoriously at me. I smiled back.

"Agreed. Now its bed time."

**AN: Yeah I don't really have anything planned yet, but Sally does. Wonder what? Ok so I want to get this up because I don't really have anything else to do. I finished homework, and there isn't much to do. My eyes hurt from staring at this screen to long. Oh yeah it kind of looks like Sirius plan got ruined, will he bounce back with another OR what does Lily have to say. Is James going to have a fit because his best mate is meeting with his girl without his knowledge? Just wait and see.**


	13. Lily got punked

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I had the chapter written up, but the middle of the chapter I had written at school and saved to my usb, or so I thought, I went to put it together and that part wasn't there. I was mad thinking that I might have to retype the whole thing, but first I went to see if the computer at school had saved it. It did! I was so happy. Anyways thanks to all of my followers. You know all few of you. Everybody that reads this needs to comment because I really appreciate feed back and well it makes me feel special. Even if it is just to say how much you love it that's ok. I will love as much as those who say something else. Just please REVIEW for crying out loud. I need to know somebody likes this story besides **_**reinoiswriting**_** you're my sister so you don't count. Not really. I need somebody else to please review as well. I will love you even more if you do. Special thanks to **_**me**_** (whoever you are) I really wish I could email you back but it won't let me and I think its because you haven't followed, but I could be wrong. I love your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters J.K. Rowling does. Even if I wanted to, I don't (sad I know).**

~~Sirius POV~~

I needed Lily but I wasn't sure what to do. So naturally I went to Remus. Who is always in the library so that is where I went. No matter how often I find other people there I myself would never be found in there.

"Hey Moony can I ask you something?" I was a little nervous because I was interrupting his study.

He glared up at me. "Does it look like you can right now?"

Still a bit timid. "Um it will be real quick."

He sighed. "Fine ask away." He slammed his book closed, and looked at me.

I sat a crossed from the angry boy. "Do you think it would be okay to get with Lily to ask her something?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you think?"

I was a little taken back by his sharpness. "I think James would commit murder."

"Then you're thinking along the same lines as me. So what now?" he looked at me expecting an answer.

"You help me think of something." Giving him my puppy dog frown face.

"Nope because I have to study, and that means that you, Sirius, must go." Remus turned back to his books, ignoring me.

I was stunned, and shocked that he used my real name instead of my nickname, sat for a bit before realizing he wouldn't give me an answer. Before I left he just said, "Mate maybe instead of getting you to her you need to get her to you." He smiled at his own cleverness, but did not once look at me.

After a moment of silence I knew that he wouldn't speak to me anymore, so I left thinking to myself, _what am I going to do?_ I headed back to the Gryffindor common room to just think in front of the fireplace.

In my dorm I was trying to think of ways I could get information from Lily without letting James know. It had been half an hour and I still had nothing. I just kept thinking about what Remus had said. "…get her to you." I didn't even know what he meant. Wait a minute. If Lily comes to me then I won't have to go to her, no blame on me. I know just how to do it. Just then in walks James in his quidditch uniform, carrying his broom, and not looking happy at me.

"Padfoot! Why didn't you go to practice?" James stood there staring at me.

I had completely forgotten. "Um, I was actually with Remus for a bit, but I forgot. You gave such short notice for this time."

"Fine. But McGrew is trying to get me to kick you off our team. So if you miss the next practice I'll have no choice but to remove you." James sighed.

"Mate you can't kick me off. I'm the best player you guys have. Besides yourself." I pointed out to him.

"Yes, but we play as a team and win as team. So to be apart of this team you have to show up to practice." James sat on his bed, but not looking at me this time.

I get the feeling that's not all. "What else happened?"

"Nothing." James looked at his hands.

"WHAT happened?" I stood up.

"well McGrew said…" He cut off.

"What did he say?" I said menacingly.

"He said he caught you with Lily. I'm trying to believe in you mate, I really am, but you have a reputation. That's hard to forget." James sounded sad, and I didn't blame him for questioning the rumors. It was decided, I would not approach Lily. I mean it was just killing my best friend, I couldn't do that to him.

"That's not true. I only asked Lily for advice that one time. We discussed it." I explained.

"Advice? On what?" James was confused.

"um." I was embarrassed. "Well you know how she's giving you a second chance and all?"

"Yeah. So?" James wasn't going to let this go.

"Well I asked how I could get Sofia to give me a second chance. She started off by telling me all the things that you did that kind of impressed her." A plan was forming in my head.

"Which was?" James was practically bouncing with glee.

"Well one thing that she liked the most was that you were always there. Whenever she needed somebody you were there. She really liked that." I said.

"Then I will be even more there. Every time she turns I will be there." James said proudly.

He stood up and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Laying down I smiled to myself on how great I was. That girl will come to me. Just have to wait for a bit. I smiled not even realizing that I dosed off.

~~Lily POV~~

James was driving me nuts. At breakfast every morning I would catch him looking at me (Which isn't that strange) we had first class together, and he sat close and stared at me the whole time. Every time I turned around or even glanced behind me, James was there. It was driving me bonkers. At least our afternoon schedules were different, that boy was acting strange.

After herbology my friends and I were heading to dinner when I glanced behind me just to see. I looked and there was nobody there that shouldn't be. Wait look there. I looked again, there was James and our eyes connected so he knew that I saw him. Quickly turning around I sped up to get away from him. Why was he always there? This is nuts? He is nuts? I continued on hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't continue this.

After two weeks of this I connected James's action to what I had told Sirius. Oh! I would let loose my anger at that boy for this? Every where Sirius was James or Remus were there. He was never alone. So on the second Saturday of this going on I followed him down to the quidditch field. The Gryffindor team practiced for about half an hour before they dispersed their session.

"Good game team! We'll beat those slimy Slytherins for sure." James called out, getting a yell from the whole team. The boys went into their tent and the girls theirs. I peaked into the boys waiting for Sirius to be the last one there. He was still talking to the others when I poked my head in and motioned for him to come.

"Hey mate!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah." Sounded like James.

"I'll meet you in the common room. I have some stuff to take care of." Sirius said before coming out, and following me to the lake. I stood staring at the glossy surface before turning to him.

"What did you do?" I turned my gaze onto him.

He looked shocked and stuttered. "HMFHG….I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh really? Well I something to ask you." I smiled sweetly.

" Sorry but I'm taken. I've found the love of my life, but for you I might make as exception." I could tell he was joking.

"Well then I'll consider it. (I played along) but first tell me, why is James everywhere?" I asked sternly.

"hahahahahahahahaaha. I knew it! It's driving you crazy isn't it?" Sirius laughed at me.

"yes. I need you to fix it." I crossed my arms glaring.

"Well I can, BUT you have to help me first." Sirius sounded satisfied.

"What do you want?" I continued to glare.

"Okay so I followed your plan on making friends with her friends, but before I could even do anything. She just walked away. Now I don't even know what to do." Sirius gave me a pleading look.

I don't know why I even help this boy. No more not after what he did.

_But look at him-angel lily_

_**Oh but the boy is just so stupid, don't waste knowledge on him- devil lily**_

_He came to you for help. Help him.-angel lily_

_**Yes but you hate him, don't do it.-devil lily**_

I was trying to reason with myself. Sighed, "if you get rid of James. I'll help you by getting them to give you another chance."

"YES! Thank you Lily!" Sirius jumped up and then ran for the castle.

Running all the way to my dorm I was so excited that Lily would help me with this that I had completely forgot about James. He was there waiting for me in the dorm.

"So mate what did you have to do?" James said curiously.

It was time to tell him the truth

. "Um well….the truth is….l'm planning another prank and I needed to scout out the location." Or not. I was so afraid that he wouldn't except this explanation.

He thought about it. "Okay when are we pulling it?"

Phew!

"not till this weekend." I said.

"Okay well let Remus know in case we need any 'special' spells for this one." James was gathering up his quidditch equipment and putting it away.

"Will do." I sidestepped him at went into the bathroom. Leaning against the closed door. I thought to myself, that was a close one. My plan was to tell James the truth, but I wasn't ready to die yet, and he would most likely kill me.


	14. Month 1-5

**AN: So nobody gets confused this chapter is what is happening with Sofia. This will show her day to day life, most of it will be summarized because I am showing how every month is for her it does not coincide with the chapters on Sirius, if you do get confused please review and tell me where you got confused. School has been so crazy.**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner, I really wanted to it just didn't work out. I originally wanted this chapter to be longer, but it's not. I was going to finish, but then I would just summarize instead of actually telling what happened so I decided to just give you this, and split the chapter up. Review please and I will try to get the chapter up soon, but because tomorrow is Monday and school resumes then I'm not sure when it will be happening. I won't make promises I can't keep so please review and continue reading. Reviews actually help me write faster so the more you review the faster the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters.**

~~Sofia POV~~

~Month 4~

Madam Sabine had taken me to her house in Hogsmeade to tutor me for the next couple months. I was a little happy because it would all be according to me so I wouldn't have to wake up early. Sitting on her couch in the front room I looked around.

Pictures of her family adorned the walls, wallpapered with a yellow flower design; she had a piano in the right south corner of the room. Standing I walked over to look at the pictures set up there. One caught my attention, it was the only one not moving, it had a tall man wearing a suit and he smiled brightly at the camera. I couldn't tell colors because it was the only black and white picture, it had to be muggle-taken, because wizard ones moved around. Picking it up for a closer look I noticed that the other pictures had a layer of dust covering them, but this one didn't, almost like it was cleaned often. Hearing Madam Sabine coming in I put the picture back down and hurried to the couch, _maybe she won't notice_. I didn't want to get caught snooping.

She took a seat across from me and handed me a paper, I looked down and it had a schedule written on it. I took notice of the first time.

"This says we will be starting classes at 7:30am." I pointed.

"Yes that's right." MADAM SABINE replied.

"B-but that's even earlier than the school. This is ridiculous!" I stood and walked to the back of the couch, turning to look at her, and leaning on the back of the couch.

*chuckle* "yes but during the last few months of your pregnancy we won't do a lot of school." MADAM SABINE explained.

"Oh." Feeling embarrassed about my out-burst I looked down and felt a blush creep across my face.

"Let's get you settled in." MADAM SABINE stood and led me up the stairs, which that wall paper went into the hallway and turned to paneling up the stairs. She stopped in front of the second door down, peering in I saw the room was only furnished with a bed and dresser, the walls were not decorated and there was no presence if somebody had every lived in there.

Going in it felt empty. Turning back to MADAM SABINE, "Is this the room I'll be staying in?"

She smiled. "Yes. Don't you like it?" she sounded concerned.

I smiled to show easiness. "I love it! Is my stuff coming from my dorm?"

"Only the stuff you want." MADAM SABINE leaned against the door frame.

She went back down stairs as I continued to look around the room. Sitting on the bed, it was so soft, I lay down, _and this isn't so bad_.

1st day of lessons. (Sorry that this is mostly time lining)

6:30am Wake up and shower.

7:00am Eat breakfast, and prepare for class.

7:30am History of Magic

9:00am Transfiguration

10:00am Charms

11:00am – 12:30pm Lunch break.

1:00pm Potions

2:00pm Defense Against Dark Arts

3:00pm How to Teach a Child

4:00pm Preparing for the Delivery

5:00pm Dinner

I get to have snacks with me all day the last two classes of the day are specifically for me (not normal classes) the classes in the morning are longer because I have morning sickness and have to go slowly. We don't do anything with weird smells because I almost threw-up on the first day she wore perfume. It just didn't agree with me. Usually morning sickness only lasts about 6 weeks, it is unusual to still have it being so far along already, but it happens.

My appetite hasn't really increased that much, i thought I would get hungrier, but the diet that MS put me on only lets me have so much during meals. Which makes me so thankful for the snacks I get to have during class? At school I would go to the nurse's office quite often, until MS gave me a potion that would make me less susceptible to sickness.

~Month 5~

The baby was starting to show, and I had gained some weight. My face was a little bit rounder, and it was obvious that I was either really fat or pregnant. Most would believe the latter. I stood up and looked in the full body mirror in my room. I turned sideways to get a better look at how much my stomach stood out. I ran my hand a crossed my stomach smiling, I wrapped my other hand around the front of my stomach as if I was holding my stomach. Laughing at my silliness, I finished getting ready for the day. Morning sickness was something of the past and no longer bothered me. Feeling great I wanted to visit people and go back to school. I didn't really care what other people thought, after lunch MS and I got into an argument.

"I want to get out and talk to people." I sat in my chair, staring at MS.

"You are the one who wanted to be separated." MS pointed out to me.

"Yes, but now I feel so good I want to go back to school." I pleaded.

"No, I won't let you." MS said sternly.

"But I want to. I can't take this anymore!" I started to cry. My emotions were all over the place right now.

"What is wrong with this?" MS asked me.

"I don't know! That just makes me mad at myself." I cried harder.

"Silly girl don't cry." MS stood on front of me. "Here." She offered me a handkerchief to dry my face.

I started to laugh a little. "I probably seem so ridiculous right now. Crying and laughing. I'm such a mess." I tried to dry my face, but tears continued to run from my eyes. "I miss my friends."

MS smiled at me. "If you do really well on your next test. I will let your friends come visit you."

I felt so happy. "Thank you. That would be so awesome."

"Ok let's continue…" MS said as she picked up her lesson book.

~Weekend~

I was so excited for today since my friends would finally get to visit me. _Finally, some company_.

I came down for breakfast, humming a little tune.

"So we will be doing some lessons this morning, but wait a second here me out. We will stop as soon as your friends come." MS said to me, I tried to interrupt her but that didn't work.

"'k'" I mumbled through a mouth full of food. I was a little disappointed that we would hold class on a Saturday, but oh well.

Silently after breakfast I went into our make shift classroom; getting ready for the first lesson. MS came in, looking at me she smiled. "Silly we aren't doing any regular classes, but prenatal lessons so those (nodding to my desk) won't be necessary."

Smiling embarrassedly I slowly put the books away, and followed MS into the living room where we had prenatal lessons until my friends came around lunch time.

Sophie and Sally both stood on the doorstep, and before they could knock MS had opened the door.

"Girls thank you for coming. Come in." MS welcomed them in.

"Thanks." They followed her into the living room, where I was.

Hugging each other and talking at the same time they sat by me to catch up.

"Well I will go get some snacks." MS got up and went into the kitchen.

We talked about school and all the happenings there, Sophie had some surprising news though.

"So, um, this might sound weird, but I have a good reason for it." Sophie looked waiting for a response.

"Ok, but you haven't told me anything yet." I was confused.

"I'm tutoring Sirius." Sophie looked me straight in the eye.

This totally caught me off guard. "So? This means what to me?"

"Well since he is a jerk we (motioning to Sally) decided it would be fun to mess with his head a bit." She smiled satisfied with herself.

I laughed. "If you're worried about me don't be. I dislike that guy. A lot."

"Alright then we can move on with our plan. Hey I have a question." Sally said.

"What's your question?" I laughed at her straightforwardness.

"Well…..can you feel your baby move?" Sally blushed with embarrassment.

Laughing at her silliness. "Yes I can. Whateveritis. It kicks really hard."

"Wait. You don't know whether it's a boy or girl?" Sally looked at me like I was stupid.

"No. I didn't want to know, it'll be fun to not know. Don't you think?"

Sally stood up. "No, how are we supposed to know what to get you? You don't even know what you're having."

"Wow, girl, settle down. This is my first time so I'd like it to be a surprise." Rubbing my tummy I smiled. "Besides how can I keep it a secret from Sirius, because I don't want him to know, then he will just push even harder, I can't take that right now."

"Oh that makes sense, Sophie sit down." Sally sat straight up to make room for Sophie.

After that we just hung out for the rest of the afternoon. I gave a tour of the place to my friends and we had lunch soon after. I had my snacks with me, and I was still starving by lunch time. They left, but got to visit me every weekend because MS thought it would be a good idea to have some company, but not if I didn't do good so it was more like an award for being good.

**AN: please review! Reviews make me write faster because then the story is on my mind and I just pop out the next chapter.**


	15. Months 6-9

~~Sofia POV~~

~Month 6~

Lying awake on my bed i felt so tired, but for some reason my baby was awake and kicking. It was driving me crazy the only that kept me in bed was the fact that underneath the blankets was warm and out there it was cold. So I lay there just staring at the ceiling hoping beyond hope that it, the baby, would just go to sleep.

_Ouch!_

I sat up trying to catch my breath, I had just been kicked in the ribs and it hurt like no other. _Well since I'm awake anyways I'll go make some tea._ Standing up the pain in my ribs was very evident and it made me walk a little weird. Heading down the stairs, and to the kitchen the pain dulled to a throbbing which I just ignored. Pulling out a pan, filling it with water I sat at the table waiting for it to boil. Resting my head in my hands I began to wonder why I was even awake, but was reminded by another kick. The pan went off and I went over there turning the stove off and pouring the hot water into a cup. I got a packet of the tea I wanted and placed it into the cup. Then got a spoonful of honey to melt in the water, after putting the spoon in I placed a plate over the top of the cup to keep the steam in.

Carrying it over to the table I re-took the seat I was in before. As I waited for the tea to finish my eyes were so droopy, I could barely stay awake. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply and as I exhaled I opened them again. I felt a little bit more awake, but not much. Deciding that it was done I pulled the plate off and using the honey spoon stirred my tea. Taking a sip my tongue got scalded. Awake now I ran to the freezer and pulled out the ice cube tray. I got 5 cubes and put them in my tea, and that made it colder to drink leaving it hot enough to not be pointless.

After I had drained my cup I slowly walked back up the stairs and to my bed where I just collapsed. It was uncomfortable so straightening out. Placing my head on my pillow I sighed and closed my eyes glad that my baby had finally gone to sleep. _Now I could finally sleep._

~Next morning~

Waking it felt late, I glanced at my window to see the sun shining through. Glancing at my clock it read 9:00am. Jumping out of bed I hurried out of my room. More of a waddle really. MS was coming up the stairs. She smiled up at me.

"Good morning."

A little surprised that she didn't say anything about it being so late; I had no response.

"I heard you walking around last night. Thinking it would do you some good to sleep in I let you sleep. Besides sleep is very important. We will just do our afternoon classes today. Aren't you glad that you're ahead?" MS asked me.

"Yes. It makes sense now." I smiled happy to know we wouldn't try cramming a full days set of lessons in an afternoon.

I took notice of the smell wafting from the kitchen, my stomach growled.

MS laughed. "Get some breakfast."

Listening to her I went down into the kitchen for some breakfast.

After I had finished MS came down the stairs. "Well let's begin now, and we can get one class over before we break for lunch."

"Wait, since I ate so late will I still be hungry at lunch time?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure you will feel famished by lunch time, and the break will do both of us some good." MS said as she placed her teaching stuff down on a desk, and I took my regular seat, at the desk.

We had broken for lunch and MS was right. I felt starving by the time it was lunch, in the afternoon we were studying Charms when I cut into the lesson with a question of my own. "Do my friends still get to come over Saturdays?"

MS stopped and looked at me. "Well the rule in place is if you are doing well then they can come, so I don't see why not unless you don't want them to."

"No I do." I said quickly.

"Good. May I continue?" MS asked me.

I nodded my head and picked up my quill to take more notes.

~Month 7~

Instead of starting at 7:30am we now started at 9:00am because it was just too hard for me to wake up that early anymore. I was no longer eating snacks during classes, but every 3 hours we would break for me to take a 15 minute nap. We tried to do as much as possible without putting me at risk. It was strange that I was more awake later in the day than I was in the morning, but after it hit 8:00pm I was dead tired.

We had to work around my schedule, and that meant we also had to do class work on Saturdays, so my friends didn't get to come over very often anymore.

~Month 8~

My stomach was now huge. I got so tired now that my concentration was just so poor. Not much school was done, and I was glad that I had gotten a head earlier so it wasn't too big a deal. I wasn't allowed to do anything really, like exercise, or walk to much, etc. it was driving me bonkers. I tried to occupy myself with doing schoolwork, but my attention span wasn't very long. The heat was making me so uncomfortable and really irritable. I just wanted to have this baby and be done with it.

"Can we turn the heat down? It is so hot." I complained.

"They heat is not on. In fact we have the air conditioner going." MS replied not even glancing up.

"It's so hooooot." I drug the word out for emphasis.

"I taught you a cooling spell. Use it." MS instructed.

Pulling my wand out I cast the spell, bringing my body temperature down for a bit before it stopped.

"It didn't work." I complained.

Sighing deeply. "Go stand outside."

"But then people will see me." I was astonished at her comment.

"So?" MS responded.

"I thought you didn't want me outside because you didn't want me to be seen and have rumors spread to the school." I was surprised.

"That was only during the school trip to Hogsmeade. I don't care if you go out now." MS said uninterested.

Standing up I walked over to the door. Opening it I was expecting a breeze of cold air, but it was a breeze of hot dry air. Slamming the door closed MS looked at me.

"It's even hotter out there." I exclaimed.

"Fine." MS went back to whatever it was she was doing.

~Month 9~

MS was having me walk a lot to stimulate labor. I guess. So late at night, or after dinner, we would go out and walk around the block. This made me tired, but MS said it would bring labor on faster, that was what I wanted. I was so done being pregnant, and I wanted to go back to the school where my friends were.

One evening as I was waiting for Madam Sabine a whole lot of water dumped out of me. _Oh crap! I just peed myself._ Then the muscles in my stomach started cramping I got scared.

"Madam Sabine!"

~2 hours later~

"You are a brave girl you know." MS was saying to me, but I was so exhausted. Can't believe I actually did that. She smiled at me, I was covered is sweat, and handed a bundle of blankets to me.

"You're the mother of a-"

**AN: Sorry guys you don't get to know till Sirius finds out. So I hope you enjoyed this little prelude on Sofia. The next few chapters on Sirius will be what is happening at school while Sofia is gone. If you get confused I can help you figure it out. Please review! I may even tell some of you what she had. Enjoy x_x**


	16. Sirius' Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Happy Valentines! I want to hear about the things you guys did for Valentines, and also how I did. Also I have no idea what Sirius should give to Sofia so please give me suggestions. Or I will forget about it.**

~~Sirius POV~~

I wanted to give Sofia a present for Valentines except had no way to get it to her. Sophie had become a reliable source of way to get things to Sofia but she had a date tonight, and that left me alone with Remus. James was out with Lily on a "friends" date; Sophie was out with some guy in Ravenclaw. _Wonder what Sally is doing?_

Standing up I left Remus to study by himself, he probably liked it quiet anyways. Heading to the Ravenclaw common room I past many couples to absorbed in each other to even notice me. So I hurried on. Just my luck! Right as I was approaching the common room entrance and out came Sally.

"Hey Sally!" I called out running towards her.

She looked around then spotted me. "What do you want?" folding her arms.

"Wow pretty defensive. I just wanted to ask you what you're doing tonight?" I really tried hard to not say it in a flirtatious tone.

"Listen sleaze bag. I will NEVER go on a date with you." She stared at me triumphantly.

I was confused. "Why would I ask you on a date? I just wanted to invite you to play cards with Remus and me because our friends are out having fun."

"Oh." She looked surprised. "Well I guess I could do that. Which common room?"

"I was thinking Gryffindor, because it's more acceptable there." I laughed.

"Yeah I bet. Ok I'll meet you there." Sally then turned and walked the other direction.

_Wonder where she's going? Oh well._ Shrugging I went back to my common room.

~~Sally POV~~

After turning the corner and out of Sirius' sight I took off running for the library. Sophie and her date were going to study before officially starting their date. After reaching the library it didn't take me long to find the couple and they were snogging up against a book shelf. _Ugh. I will never walk down this aisle again._

I approached the couple. "Sophie!" they broke apart smiling sheepishly.

"Hey Sal!" Sophie greeted me.

"I need to talk to you. ALONE." I whispered, trying so hard to not raise my voice.

She followed me to the end of the aisle. "Alright what's up?" Sophie asked me.

"Sirius just asked me to play a card game with him and his friend." I rushed the sentence out.

"So what does that mean?" Sophie looked at me confused.

"I accepted." I explained.

Realization shown on her face. "That didn't take him long. Now he's pulling all three of us into this. He definitely said with his friend right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I wouldn't consider it a date unless his friend wasn't really there. Did he say which friend?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head.

She leaned over to whisper quieter. "If its Remus then I think its ok, but James I wouldn't trust that pair even as far as I could throw them, and that's not far. I would run away if it isn't Remus." A moment of quietness. "Good luck!" she headed back to her boyfriend.

I went to the common room to think on whether or not I should really go.

~~Sirius POV~~

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus looked up from the paper he was writing.

"Oh getting ready." I continued to push trunks around to make space.

"For what?" Remus continued to watch.

"Oh I invited Sally to play cards with us." I said triumphantly.

"Sally! The Ravenclaw Sally? Like in Sofia's friend Sally?" I nodded. "Then don't do it in here. The common room is better and it is much more comfortable."

"Oh yeah I told her you would be there." I threw it in as a comment.

"But I won't be there." Remus turned back to his paper.

"…..B-b-b-but you have to." I sputtered.

"No I don't." Remus didn't even look up.

"Please for me? Do it." I tried encouraging him.

He didn't say anything just kept his back facing me.

"Is this how you want to spend your Valentines? Alone? People already think your weird this will definitely set off suspiciousness in other kids. Someone might stumble upon you furry little secret." I tested him.

He turned around at this. "Really? Because if I don't recall this right, but I'm pretty sure we went over how to spot a werewolf in our 2nd year, and nobody guessed."

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"No." he turned back to his homework.

In a huff I went down to the common room to prepare for our game. I was sitting there for a while before even thinking that she didn't even know where this was; getting up I left in hopes to find her.

Opening the door I found her standing there it caught me off guard. "h-hey, how'd you find it?"

"Not hard, a lot of Gryffindor's talk about a fat lady so I stood in front of a fat lady portrait in hopes I was correct. Guess I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing." Smiling brightly she giggled.

I led her into our common room and sat down motioning for her to do the same. She looked around, "Where's your friend?"

"Oh he will be down shortly." I said nonchantly.

She sat awkwardly on a couch a crossed from me. I pulled out the deck of cards for exploding snap.

Smiling sheepishly. "This is the only game I could think of that could have more than one player."

"OH really." Remus came down the stairs.

"So you decided to join us finally." I said.

"Yup, guess so." Remus took the seat next to me."  
~~3 hours later~~

"I won again! Cheers for the champion!" I jumped up running around the room.

"It's late I have to go." Sally stood up and walked out, Remus staring after her.

"Hey what do you say to an after party?" I was still pumped up from my win.

"No I still have homework to do." Remus got up and left me alone in the common room.


	17. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a couple of tests I had to study for, and it's not so great right now either because midterms are fast approaching.**

~~Sirius POV~~

Looking at the clock in the common room I grabbed my bag and headed out towards the Room of Requirements to me Sophie. After she finally decided to 'study' with me, that place was made our designated meeting place. Passing the wall 3 times thinking about a place to study the door appeared. Opening it to show the room that was there the first time only with a more comfortable chair setting. I settled down on a comfy chair to wait for her arrival; although I didn't wait long for she was less than a minute in coming into the room. She sat on a chair across from me.

"Ok, what are we studying tonight?" She said as she pulled books out of her bag.

"Well actually I wasn't planning on studying tonight." I crossed my arms and smiled my charming smile.

She looked at me. "Then why are we here? You should've just called it off."

"I wanted to show you something." I stood up.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lead the way." She stood to follow me.

~~Sophie POV~~

I followed him all the way to the bottom steps of the owlery. Stamping my foot, "What are we doing here?"

He turned to me flashing a charming smile, "It's a surprise. Now, close your eyes."

I didn't so he placed his hands over my eyes. Breathing in I felt his arms around me, and his breathing rustled my hair as he whispered, "Be a good girl."

My head swam as he led me up the stairs, _no wonder so many girls fall for him. He's so sweet_. My heart pounded in my chest like a beat drum ba-dum ba-dum-dum ba-dum. At this moment hating him seemed so un-natural; I wondered what even made me hate him. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize we stopped and his hands were no longer covering my eyes.

"Open them." He said from behind.

Opening my eyes I found all my friends up there, "Happy Birthday!" they all cheered.

"OH my-" This was amazing, I couldn't believe that he would do this especially since I've been nothing but mean to him. I turned to thank him, but his smile faded.

"I was hoping it would last longer." He sounded dejected.

"What?" I turned to see that all of the people were fading away. This time I was confused when I looked back at him.

"Oh, well nobody liked my idea, so I found a spell that made their images appear." He explained.

Tears started forming in my eyes, how could he trick me like this? I was so stupid. Not saying anything I turned and ran down the stairs. I would never grace him with the sight of me crying. Not stopping until I reached my common room. Taking a deep breath I walked into the room, staying composed, nobody would see me cry. Going to my dorm I prayed that it would be empty. Opening the door I found Sally there.

She turned to me. "Your back early."

Without a word I walked over to my bed and sprawled on it slamming my face into the pillow, I cried softly.

I felt Sally sit next to me, and she rubbed my back silently. We stayed this way for awhile, but sitting up I looked at her and saw the question in her eyes. She wouldn't ask though, so I gave.

"I think I love him." Biting my lip sending my gaze to my lap.

"Sirius?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." Keeping my gaze down.

Sally was quiet for a moment, before interrogating me. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." I responded.

"Then why do you feel like this?" She questioned.

"I don't know." Averting my gaze as she tried to look me in the eyes.

"Look at me." I did. "is this because you had a fight with Ryan?" She asked.

Searching for the answer in myself, _maybe she's right_, "Most likely!" excited that I don't in fact love him.

"Now tell me why you were crying when you came in." She instructed.

"He threw me a fake birthday party. Everybody was there, but it was just a spell. At first I was touched at how caring the gesture was then after people started fading, I just felt hurt that he would do something like that." I told her everything. Almost. She didn't need to know how I felt as his…strong…muscle…*head shake* arms were around me.

She nodded accepting my answer.

The next morning went as usual I attended all my classes, and everything went the same until I opened my dorm and found Sally getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To 'study' with Sirius." Her look said 'duh'.

"Um…aren't I doing that?" I was confused.

"You were, but I'm giving you some time away from him to sort out your feelings." She stared me down.

Shifting my stance, "I don't have feelings for him."

"Oh come on!" She stamped her foot. "I have been your friend for how many years? (Not waiting for an answer) I know when you are trying to hide feelings for somebody." She walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You need time to straighten out your feelings. I'm giving you this time. Besides I have some questions of my own to ask the pretty boy."

She left me alone, and I was going to use the time alone to do as she said, Sort out my feelings.

~~Sally POV~~

Heading to the Room of Requirements to meet with Sirius I was glad that I had followed Sophie, secretly, so I knew where her meeting place is. In the hall I could see that the door was already there. I went in. Sirius was surprised that it was me who came in.

"Where's Sophie?" He asked.

"In her room." I took a seat opposite of him.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"She is really busy. So I came in her place." Smiling smugly I was satisfied with myself.

He shifted in his seat nervously, glancing everywhere but at me before settling his gaze on mine.

"I have some questions, BUT before I ask them I want you to know what is in the balance." I gazed harder at him.

"What's in the balance?" He kept my stare.

"My acceptance." I continued to stare at him unblinking.

He was shocked by this, letting him think it through; he broke his stare but returned it. "So if I answer your questions you will accept me going after Sofia?"

"With one condition." I pointed at him.

"What's that?" He sounded weary and on guard.

"It can't be a lie, I will only accept truth. Also I can tell when someone is lying to me, so be careful to tell only truth." I warned him.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He leaned back resting both his arms on the top of the couch.

"First: What happened the night you met Sofia?" I asked.

He look nervously at me, "Detail? Do you really want to know?"

I thought about it, _did I really want to hear?_ "Let me re-phrase that. How did you feel when you first saw her?"

"Well…" he started.

"No embellishing." I cut in.

"Fine. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." He explained.

"Lie. You've seen something more beautiful. Strike one! 3 and you're out." I responded.

"Okay, I thought she was beautiful, maybe not the most beautiful thing ever, but really close to it." He said.

"Second: What did you think when she first told you she was pregnant?" I asked.

He thought for a second, "I didn't think she was telling the truth."

"Wow the truth. Why not?" I continued.

"Well because it has never happened before, I didn't know her, I thought it was a joke." He looked at his lap.

"How do you feel about her now?" I was curious.

"I still love her. This may sound false to you, but I have honestly never felt this way about a girl. Usually I could date a girl and after a week never think of her again. But with Sofia, I couldn't get her off my mind." He looked at me after finishing seeing if I believed him.

"Well that explains how you have dated pretty much every girl in Hogwarts. Why didn't you give up after all of the things we did to you?"

"All of you?" He clarified.

"Yes. Even Sofia." I explained.

"Because I wanted to prove to the world that I, Sirius Black, could be in a relationship." He said.

"How long do plan to pursue her? A year? Till she gives you a chance?" I asked.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked me.

"Tell me what?" I was burning with curiosity, _what did she not tell us?_

"I proposed." He didn't smile, but said it in a flat, empty tone.

"What!?" I almost jumped out of my seat.

"She turned me down though." He said sadly.

"Oh." He looked so sad; I didn't think a playboy like him had human emotions. "Last question: How do you feel about Sophie?"

He looked surprised. "Um…like how?"

"Romantically? Why did you throw the fake party?" I asked, remembering my first goal.

"Well everybody said no. it was her birthday so I wanted to throw a party. I even had cake and ice-cream but she ran away. I thought it was a nice thing to do for a friend." He shrugged.

_Well he didn't think of her as more than a friend_. "Her birthday isn't until the 13th."

"But that's Sofia's birthday." He exclaimed.

"Yeah it's also mine. That's one of the many things we have in common." I explained.

"You all have the same birthday? Wow. I was thinking about something. Maybe you can tell me if it's a good idea." He leaned closer to me.

"What is it?" I asked leaning to him.

He whispered his plan to me.

I sat back smiling. "Okay."

**AN: So Sally has finally accepted Sirius for more than just a playboy. Sirius is planning something…wonder what it is. If you don't know its March 30****th**** in the story.****Their birthday is April 13****th****. Just to clarify things. **


	18. Another Detention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Spring Break is next week. YAY! I should be able to write more so yeah, more updates hopefully. By the way I love you guys. Special thanks to **_**reinoiswriting**_** for reviewing the whole time, (even though it hasn't been every chapter) I get writers block on this story so I spend some time on my other story Moonlight and Shadows. If you like this one you should check that one out. Hopefully I'll see you on both my stories. **

~~Sirius POV~~

I was standing in the library line to check out a book when I saw a brunette walk over to me. I thought she would pass by, but she stopped.

"Hey Sirius!" She said flirtatiously.

"Hey." I said back, reminding myself I already had a girl.

"Well now that you're not busy I wanted to ask you something." She twirled her hair and bit her lip flirting really hard with me.

I gave in, "What did you want to ask?"

She stopped twirling the strand of hair, "Will you study with me?"

Her question caught me off guard, "Why?"

She fake-pouted, "Everybody knows you and Sophie "study" and now that you're not studying her, I want you to study me."

I was shocked until I remembered my reputation, it would seem strange to everybody else that I had spent more than a week with Sophie. Trying to decide why not I couldn't come up with a good reason. Leaning down to look into her eyes I turned on my charming smile. "What do you want to study?"

"Herbology. Maybe…" She teased flirting.

"NEXT!" the librarian called.

It was me so I went up to her and gave her the book I wanted to check out.

Reading the title, "Sticky Spells. Mr. Black."

I remembered why I was getting the book. A present for Sofia, I couldn't go out with that girl without upsetting her friends, and I have finally got both of them to accept me. Taking the book I turned back to the brunette. "What house are you in? I'm busy now. Maybe I can call on you later?"

Flustered by my continuous flirting, "H-hufflepuff."

"Noted. Thank you." I smiled then walked away. _ It wasn't strange that she approached me; at all. I think_.

I went back to my dorm planning on finding which one of my friends was behind this. Only they would know how to test me. Somebody who knew me so well…it had to be James. Going into the common room I saw Lily there which meant James was most likely in our room, so I went up the stairs to find him.

"James!" I called as soon as the door opened.

No answer, looking around I found the room empty; going over to the bathroom that was empty as well. _Where could James be_? Going back down the stairs I found Lily in a study group.

"Hey Lils." I greeted.

She looked up, "What now? I'm busy."

"Do you know where James is?" Ignoring her other statement, I could see that she was busy, but I needed her help.

"No." She then dutifully ignored me.

Leaving the room and out in the common room I tried to think of any place he would be. Not thinking to hard I ran back to my dorm to get the Map. Opening it I searched for James' name…._there!_ tossing it back into the drawer I pulled it from, I ran back out heading for where he was.

Running to where he was last seen on the map, it was completely void of any living or dead thing.

"James!" I called.

No answer.

"JAMES!" I yelled.

"Pipe down mate." Throwing off his invisibility cloak. "What you need?"

"What are you doing?" I was curious.

"Getting us another detention." James smirked.

"Why would you do that?" then I realized what he meant, I smirked. "So what's the plan?"

"You stand over here…I'll be over here." He handed me a rope and we tightened it between our distances. After getting it as tight as it would go James magicked it to stay that tight as we let go it floated in midair.

"That's bloody amazing." I whistled.

"I'm going to send it around corners but it will be invisible, so people will fall for no apparent reason." Smirking again. "Oh what did you want to ask me?" He remembered my initial reason for coming.

"Are you sending woman after me?" I asked.

James was confused. "Why would I do that? You should be taken, with Sofia having your kid and all. Sirius I told you that you couldn't handle the respo….."

"I know I know, and I turned her down…sort of." I cut him off.

"What do you mean sort of?" James asked.

"Well…what if Sofia still hates me when she comes back...I need to be able to move on." Pausing for emphasis.

"Fine, and as your best friend I will only allow you to agree to date another girl, after Sofia comes back and IF, and only if, she still doesn't want you." James.

I ran over and gave him a high five. "Thanks mate. So how is this going to get all of us a detention?"

"Well if one Marauder is behind something, we're all assumed to be a part of it." James smiled, and then frowned. "Don't tell Lily."

Smirking, "She might take back her second chance if she finds out."

Panicking James pleaded, "C'mon Sirius don't tell her, this might be my last chance."

"I won't as long as you help me find out who's behind girls suddenly approaching me." I stated.

James looked at me like I was stupid, "They approach you all the time. How is this any different?"

I frowned, "If somebody is doing this you have to tell me."

"Fine, I promise. Now let's get this baby started." Rubbing his hands together he gave the rope a push. It went down the hall and went invisible as it turned the corner.

Smiling, "That's bloody brilliant." I clapped him on the back and we both went back to the common room.

"Oh I see you found him!" Lily called as we stepped in.

"Yeah, and no thanks to you." I called back.

"James you need to study." Lily stared at James, almost as if she were hypnotizing him.

"Not tonight Lily." I yelled, "c'mon James." I pulled him up and after me.

After getting to our room I released him, and pushed him onto his bed. "What was that?" I demanded.

"Sirius, I didn't want to study, but if Lily knew that she'd kill me. so I let you do the talking." James explained.

"Nice one. Want to practice our quidditch?" I grabbed my broom, and before he could say anything ran to the common room and jumped out the window.

James soon joined me in the air and we began playing tag flying around the castle. It was bloody fun, and we haven't done it for so long because of the drama that was now our lives. As it got too dark to see, we flew back to our common room.

Laughing and out of breath, "You were it last!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to our dorm.

"I'll get you on ground Sirius Black!" James ran after me.

In the room I took cover underneath James's bed, and watched him come flying in only to stop and look around for me. Not seeing me anywhere he slowly came in.

"Sirius!" James called. I waited for him to pass his bed before springing out from underneath and running for the door. I bumped into Remus before I could escape we tumbled into a heap of books at the doorway.

"Accio wand." Remus waved his wand, James' wand came flying over and Remus grabbed it. "What are you two doing? We have a test tomorrow."

"Um…Can I borrow your notes?" I asked.

"If you can find them." Remus gestured to the books and papers scattered all over the floor.

Grasping a paper from the pile I pulled it out, looking at it they were Remus' notes. "Wait…we don't have a test tomorrow."

"Yes, but you should have seen your face when I told you we had a test tomorrow. Hahahaha." He laughed at me….James joined in and laughed with Remus. It didn't take long before I joined them. As we howled with laughter Peter came in.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Peter asked.

We just continued laughing harder. "Alright guys it's time for dinner." I said.

"Just like Sirius to not know when its study time, but when there's free food he will be there." Remus stood, and the four of us went down to dinner.

I was on my second helping of food when Professor McGonagall came to our group. "Boys follow me."

My mouth was full. "mfgmfgmfg."

"No Sirius you can't finish." P.M. said before marching down the table.

Pretty sure she didn't understand, but knew I would ask. I shoved as much food into my already full mouth before following the rest of the guys out. I could chew on the way. We went to her office, and stood in front of her desk.

"Now listen boys." P.M. started off. "Last detention you were served then you, Sirius Black, did not participate. You will spend another evening with Mr. Filch, but you three (Pointing to James, Remus, and Peter) will only spend one hour while you, Mr. Black will spend two."

"But…" I tried to argue.

She cut me off. "No arguing. It is what it is, Mr. Black."

I looked to my friends and they all had a hint of a smile. Glaring I turned back to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor may I ask why we are getting served a detention?" Remus asked.

"Well Mr. Lupin your group was found guilty of sending and invisible rope down hallways to knock students over." Professor McGonagall said.

While Remus and Peter looked confused, James and I tried to muffle our laughs. Remus glared at us.

Professor McGonagall looked at us all for more inquiries, but we had none.

"You are dismissed." She waved her hands motioning us to leave.

Going to our shared dorm we waited for detention time with Filch. While we waited we tried to interrogate Peter on where he has been this whole book time.

"So Peter where have you been?" I asked.

"U-um." He squeaked.

"Yeah you have been gone and missing most of the time we looked for you." James added.

"Plus we could have used your help in Sirius' prank." Remus said.

He just blushed really deeply, not saying a word.

"OH! I got it you found a lady friend." I announced.

Blushing even deeper "Did not." Peter argued.

"What's her name?" I continued.

"I said…."Peter started.

"Do I know her?" I started skipping around the room singing at the top of my lungs.

"Peter! Found a lady! A lady! A lady! He found her in a castle! A castle! A castle! She tripped on a rope. Fell to the floor. She noticed a boy underneath her boobs. Like a mouse he scrambled, and ran away. Leaving poor missy is such a shame."

"Sirius, that song doesn't even make sense or rhyme." Remus pointed out after I finished.

"Doesn't matter, because it makes as much sense as him not being here or anywhere to be found, when his friends need him." Suddenly stopping and turning to stare at the teenage boy.

Quietly he squirmed and fidgeted not meeting my gaze.

"It's time to go." James announced.

We all walked out of the room heading for Filches closet of an office.

"Wot is wrong with you bloody bunch?" Filch asked as we stepped in his "office".

"We just love spending time with you in your lovely office." I sang.

"Sit down." He instructed. "Last time didn't do well (looking at me) so this time you will be writing lines."

"Then why couldn't McGonagall oversea us?" I whined.

Filch glared at me. "You will be using my parchment, which has no spells on it."

He handed each of us a sheet of blank parchment. I had a shocked look on my face. _He knew._

"Yes the wee little boys got out smarted. I heard of your little paper spells. I won't have it." He then went back up to his desk and sat staring at all of us.

Peter raised his hand.

"Wot pettergrew?" Filch snapped.

"You haven't told us what to write." Peter timidly said.

"Oh." Surprise showed on his face as we all looked at him. "Write: _I will never spell a rope to be invisible and knock people down_, that's what Professor McGonagall said." He said the last part really quiet, but I heard him.

So we started to write lines, but James, Remus, and I had spelled our quills to have whatever we wrote show up on each other's papers. So it didn't really matter that the paper was different, and when we turned it in our lines would show there. All we had to do was write the line once before starting our conversation. Peter didn't have a quill that did this because he wasn't to be found while we did this.

**B – James**

_**BI – Remus**_

_I – Sirius_

_**So you guys thinking of any other pranks to pull without me? Remus asked.**_

**Whatever do you mean Moony? James responded.**

_When did you notice? I asked._

_**Prongs, I'm not stupid. Padfoot I could tell when we stood in Professor McGonagall's office.**_

_Is that why you looked at us?_

_**No I looked at you guys because both of you laughed, and that led me to believe both of you did this together.**_

**Subject change! So Padfoot, Sofia's birthday is coming up. Are you getting anything for her? James asked.**

_Yeah I am and just so both of you know. Her friends have both accepted me as a potential boyfriend. I cheered silently._

**But didn't you just get approached by some girl in the library? James asked.**

_**Why were you in the library? Remus asked.**_

_Long story short, I was in the library to get a book of spells when a girl approached me, I didn't do anything I swear. Just flirted a bit. _

_**Oh and did you do anything else? Remus asked.**_

_Nope nothing else._

_**Really? Remus wasn't buying it so easily.**_

_You want the truth?_

_**Yeah. Remus wrote.**_

**Yeah. James wrote.**

_Okay. So she approached me and we started flirting, it distracted me, and Sofia wasn't on my mind. We made plans but didn't set a date I was called to check the book out, and I was getting the book for a surprise gift to Sofia, reminding me that I'm already in a relationship._

_**Nothing else? Remus asked.**_

**Wow! James wrote.**

"Alright hand in your papers." Filch commanded.

Standing up with the rest of our group we each handed in our papers with lines written on them. He looked at mine longer than the others, I'm sure it was to find something not normal about it. Not finding anything he let us all go.

We headed up to the Gryffindor common room, not really talking it kind of felt weird to have Peter with us. Lately it has been just the three of us, and that felt normal to me, and having four just felt really weird. I didn't voice my opinion on the matter, but instead after entering the common room I went up to our dorm and collapsed on my bed not bothering to change I fell asleep.

**AN: Sorry for taking long. I hope all of you are still reading this, Spring Break just started for me well Monday really but I don't have Saturday classes so I really wanted to update today, earlier, but spent the whole day snowboarding with my cousins. I am the only one who got sunburned, but not so bad, and it was really fun. Enjoy this chapter! Please comment!**


	19. The Safety of Blankets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

~~Sirius POV~~

I was hiding out in my room, underneath my blanket. What was I hiding from? The girls of Hogwarts, they've gone crazy. Every corner I turn is a new girl begging me to 'study' her. All of the girls I've dated in the past are coming forth, and their tricks get nastier with love potions, love spells, anything to do with love. My plan was to stay underneath my covers until the year ended.

~~Remus POV~~

Heading toward the library; Sirius, getting chased by a bunch of girls, ran past me. not thinking anything of it because he probably pulled a prank on them and deserved it, I continued on to the library. Once in I went to a table at the back of the room occupied by one other person. Taking the seat across from her I just watched her study. Her nose pressed closer to the book as if that would cause the sentences to make more sense, a strand of her sandy blonde hair fell into her eyes, but instead of moving it she blew a breath of air to get the strand out of her face. I could just gaze at her forever, but I couldn't fall in love, a monster such as me didn't deserve love. I cleared my throat alerting her of my presence. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sally, what are you studying?" I asked.

"Oh this? (pointing to the book) a book of sticking spells, for the present to Sofia." Sally responded.

"What are you trying to stick together?" I probed.

"Pictures of Sofia to special photo parchment, made for scrapbooking." She explained.

"Well that's not the book you need then." I got up going over to a shelf before grabbing a book, going back I saw that she was watching my every move, probably for the book, retaking my seat I handed the book to her.

"Archive Collection?" She read the title more as a question before looking to me for an explanation.

"You want to make a scrapbook page right?" she nodded, "This book tells you spells and how to do scrapbooking. So instead of searching for a spell this book will tell you what spell does what in scrapbooking." I explained.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Not really wanting to answer that I changed the subject. "So down to business, why we keep meeting like this."

"Operation: Get Sirius." Sally whispered.

"What?" I was surprised and shocked.

"Well I named it because we're both sending girls to try and break Sirius and get that inner playboy to come out and well…play." Sally smiled.

"Yes well that's weird that you named it. But I think we may have gone too far." I said."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but on the way here Sirius ran past me as a mob of girls chased him." I thought about that it was kind of strange.

"Oh." She looked surprised. "Then we should stop sending girls for a bit."

"Agreed." I nodded before grabbing my bag and leaving, wanting to find Sirius to find out what happened. I was curious now.

~~What happened before Sirius got chased~~

I was standing outside of the library waiting for Sally; she needed the book I had checked out for the gift. It wasn't long before she appeared down the hall. Smiling I walked over to her.

"Here's the book." Handing her the book.

"Thanks." She smiled before going into the library.

Having time to kill I roamed the halls. Turning a corner I bumped into a brunette knocking all of her papers and books down.

I bent to pick them up, "Sorry 'bout that." I smiled handing them back to her.

She just stared really strongly into my eyes before pulling something out of her bag, "Want a cookie?"

"Sure." I smiled taking the cookie, before I could bite it a mob of girls came out of nowhere.

"Don't eat that!" somebody screamed.

"EAT MINE!" they all started shoving stuff at me.

Turning around I ran as fast as I could, they chased me. Knowing that if I ran straight to the Gryffindor tower they would probably get in. weaving through the halls I was getting tired, but they persisted and started to gain on me. Fear that they would trample me if I slowed down I kept going faster. Running into a hall of doors I saw James at the other end of the hall.

"Look its James Potter!" I shouted before ducking into a room.

I heard their steps as they ran past, it sounded like a stampede of centaurs. Not really waiting long I opened the door a crack, peeked out, cost was clear, I left running for the Gryffindor Common Room. I don't know how James is doing, but I thought I had worn them out so he should be fast enough to get away.

Entering through the portrait I ran upstairs to my room. Opening my door I launched myself onto my bed and scrambled underneath the covers.

~~Next day~~ Sirius POV

James and I stood on the quidditch pitch with the rest of our team. James being captain told us the game plan to practice.

"Now does everybody understand?" we all nodded. Except for one.

"I don't understand, so you won't be doing anything this practice."

There was silence before James came up with a good excuse, "Well as the Seeker, my goal is to find the Snitch before the other teams does, there's not much practice in that, but you as a player must practice your position before our next game, everybody up!"

They team flew up, all except James and I, we both dropped to the ground exhausted. My legs hurt so bad, every muscle ached. "Hey James can I sit this one out?"

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"This is your punishment for sticking those crazy girls at me." He stared at me. "Go now."

"Fine." I stood up straddling my broom before kicking off and racing after the other players.

"Hey Sirius! Heard about your race yesterday." Collins called out to me.

"Yeah what did you hear?" I yelled back.

He flew over so we were in speaking distance.

"You should share the girls instead of taking them all for yourself." He joked.

"Mate if you want some, then take some." I suggested.

We both laughed before continuing our practice. Flying was so bad, my legs were what hurt, and up here we didn't really use leg muscles.

As practice ending, we all landed, I was reminded why I was dreading this. As my feet touched the ground my legs crumpled beneath me, sprawling me on the ground. I stood up painstakingly and limped over to the changing tent. My legs felt like jelly. _It wouldn't hurt if I skipped classes today._

As I limped towards the castle James came up beside me.

"Let's not go to classes today." He suggested.

"Way ahead of you, I plan to go back to bed." I said.

"Good plan." He clapped me on the shoulder and we made the rest of our way to the castle in silence.

Getting to the Gryffindor tower was a challenge because of all the stairs. Crawling up to the portrait of the fat lady, "Let us in!" I cried.

"That's not the password." The fat lady said.

"Please I can't go on, just let us in." I cried.

James stood up. "Wolly works."

She let us in. James grabbed my shoulder. "C'mon stand up man."

"My legs hurt so badly." I whined, but stood up and put my weight on his shoulders.

"I'm not carrying you up the stairs, I don't think I can even make it up them." James said.

"S'k." I let go and plopped onto a couch. "I'll just stay here."

~~Next Day~~

Not wanting a repeat of yesterday I didn't head down to breakfast until the last minute. Peaking around corners to check if it was safe I army rolled across the hall.

"Padfoot what are you doing?" Remus watched in surprise.

James leaned in, "Checking for the mob of girls."

"What girls?" Remus looked at the empty hall.

Out of nowhere the mob appeared; jumping up and pointing, "Those girls!" running back to my common room getting chased the whole way.

I ran until I was underneath my covers again where it was safe. Not sure how they find me, but glad that none of them were Gryffindor's so that my room was safe. My legs hurt with all the running I was doing lately, I needed to find a way to get them to stop.

Wasting the day away on my bed, not sure what to do so I rearranged the furniture in our room. Stacking all of our beds on top of each other and pushing a pile of clothes, _this smelled funny_, to the side and cleared the center of the room. Grabbing a piece of chalk I drew a star then a circle around the star adding little dots here and there making my drawing beautiful. I was still drawing and adding new things to it for a long time.

"Padfoot! What are you doing?" Remus yelled staring into our room.

"Making a pretty drawing." I smiled and stood up.

"Our room. It looks so different." James pushed through to come in and stare in amazement.

"Yeah I did some rearranging." I was proud of myself.

"What is that?" James pointed to my drawing.

"Not sure, but it's good." I smiled triumphantly.

"No its not! Here." Remus shoved a stack of books in my hands, "These are your assignments for today. Now why are you getting chased by girls?"

"How should I know?" I shrugged, "They just came out of nowhere. I can't even live life in peace anymore."

"Because where ever you go, girls chase you?" Remus sounded skeptical.

"Yes, just as you saw this morning, I can't go anywhere." I sassed.

"Fine." He pushed off the wall. "Clean this room up." Then walked out.

I looked to James for help.

"I'm not helping you mate." James followed Remus out.

_If only I knew the spell to put things back_. Before pushing furniture back to its original location.

Sneaking through the halls I did my best to not be spotted, James even let me use his invisibility cloak. Underneath it I still was cautious because I didn't know what those girls were capable of. Finally I reached the Room of Requirements, the door was already there so I knew the girls were waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late." Pulling off the cloak, scaring both of them.

"What is that for?" Sally demanded.

"For emergency use only." I retorted.

"Does this look like an emergency?" Sophie asked.

"You wanted me to be here right? So I needed this." Holding up the cloak.

"Fine, just come over here." Sally waved me to sit down by her.

I went over taking my place before looking at the book spread out before us.

"Wow this is amazing!" I touched the book, it felt so soft.

"It's completely empty," pulling out stuff from her bag, "We need all this to go in there."

Spreading it out I took a glance…a long one… to see what the pile of papers was. It was photos of Sofia with her friends and alone. Starting from her first year till now. Sally instructed both Sophie and I on how to do anything, so we got started on our project.

Scrapbooking

Scrapbooking

Scrapbooking

Scrapbooking

It took us so long, but we were finished with a few empty pages left for the remainder of this year and next year. Stretching and yawning I stood up, "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Before slipping under the cloak and heading back to my room for bed.

Laying down I was so tired it made me have a strange dream.

_It was spring and I was playing in the lake with James and Sirius, having a splash fight. Throwing handfuls of water at them we laughed and continued our playing. When I noticed a group of girls coming out of Hogwarts, not really thinking anything of it I continued throwing water at my two best friends, and they kept soaking me with water. We didn't stop until the group of girls called out to us._

"_Hey Sirius, James, and Remus!"_

_Stopping we greeted them back, seeing that it was Sofia, Sophie, and Sally. Sofia looked at me before storming back to the castle leaving her friends behind. Running after her, I tripped and fell into a dark hole. Yelling but nobody came to rescue me. my brain felt like it was being pulled in two and squished. Grabbing my head I squeezed my eyes closed hoping to make the pain go away._

"_Do you agree?"_

_Opening my eyes I was now in a dark room full of shadows. Sofia was standing infront of me tapping her foot impatiently._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I think that we need to never see each other again do you agree?" Sofia asked._

"_no I don't." her question surprised me._

"_Why not?" She asked._

"_Because I don't want to spend a second away from you." I meant it with all my heart. "It's killing me to be away from you."_

_She looked thoughtful and I looked around again, only the shadows were more clear and easy to see through. Except I wish I could go back to not seeing them. The walls were covered in blood, dead bodies littered the corners. Completely shocked I turned back to Sofia, she was now dressed in a blue dress soaked with blood, carrying a bloody knife and stepping towards me._

"_We can spend an eternity here, but I would rather spend it somewhere else. You go first, and I'll follow." She raised the knife, trying to get away I found myself tied to a chair. Her knife loomed in._

"NO!" sitting up, the room was black. Thinking of the room I was just in I grabbed my wand. "_Luminous_" shining the light emitting from my wand I saw I was in my dorm. Trying to get up I just fell onto the floor. Somehow my blankets had cocooned me, shaking them away I headed for the bathroom. Maybe peeing will help me get some sleep.

BATHROOM

Laying back down I tried to go back to sleep, but my brain didn't. So it brought up so many random thoughts, _what if Sofia didn't want me after she came back? _I know that I had told James if she rejected me again than I would move on, but what if I couldn't? Would he help me move on if I can't? If the baby looks like me what will she do? My mind was swamped with ideas like this. Finally I just knew that I wouldn't get back to sleep. Maybe flying around the quidditch pitch will help clear my mind. I got up, not bothering to change, grabbed my broom before going into the common room and opening a window to fly out.

Instead of making me tired the chilled morning air just woke me up completely. Closing in on the quidditch grounds I could see people already occupied it. Dropping lower, I flew closer so I could see the color of robes they were wearing. Green. Dropping to the ground completely I snuck into the stands to watch their practice.

As it ended, about to stand up to leave, I realized that if I was caught there would likely be some time of punishment. With no teachers awake it would be easy for them to take me on. I was just one person, nobody knew where I was, so nobody would look for me. Staying down I tried to make myself invisible, wishing I had brought James' invisibility cloak with me.

They left not spotting me. I waited for about 5minutes before moving from my spot in the stands, just in case they had any stragglers that might catch me leaving. I snuck all the way to Gryffindor tower before realizing that the mob of girls didn't follow me, _heh I knew they had to sleep sometime._ Before stepping into the common room, and heading up to my bed. I felt so tired, betting I could finally sleep I walked over to my bed and collapsed.

**AN: I know it's kind of random, but I can't think of anything else. Plus nobody will review and let me know what they think might happen so I have no ideas. Or I would have updated more often this week, and it's almost over on Monday I will be back in school. So with Spring Break and all I bet you guys expected me to update…well so did I until I realized how much I've been putting off. It all caught up to me during break. **

**I love writing about Sirius, he's so much fun, I don't know about you but I too hide under my blankets. LOL please review. The person with the most greatest story of why they ended up hiding under blankets will get to be a guest in my story.**


	20. Third wheel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

~~Sirius POV~~

SHAKE

I punched whoever was trying to wake me up.

"Ow!' they exclaimed.

Turning over I smiled to myself thinking they would go away now.

SHAKE

I sat up, "WHAT!"

James stood there glaring at me. "Get up."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's time for breakfast and you are not missing another lesson." He said upset.

"What's got your boxers in a bunch?" I mumbled before rolling out of bed and changing into a pair of clothes, not bothering to shower.

~~Later that day~~

Running to McGonagall office she barely glanced at me as I barged through the door and panted heavily all the way to her desk. Collapsing in the chair a crossed from her I tried to catch my breath.

"Professor…*pant*..you have to help me." I was breathing heavily.

"With what may I ask?" She didn't even look to me but kept her eyes on the papers before her.

"The girls have been chasing me every time I leave my dorm or common room…Please I beg you." I begged.

"What girls?" she asked.

"All the girls in Hogwarts…I can't even go to classes, quidditch practice, games, or anything." I exclaimed.

"Alright." She said before dismissing me.

~~that evening at dinner~~

I sat at the Gryffindor table with my mates trying to not make eye contact with anybody, but it was hard when everybody was trying to meet my eyes.

"I have an announcement! Shush!" Professor McGonagall said.

The room quieted for her.

"As of this night on there will be no chasing Mr. Sirius Black during school hours. Anybody caught doing so will have house points deducted. Enjoy!" she sat back down at the teachers table.

Food then appeared on the tables for dinner to start.

So the next couple weeks I tried to not get caught after class times in the halls. Nobody wanted to lose house points by chasing me so as long as there was class I wasn't chased, but as soon as they ended I had to be locked safely in my dorm or chased by crazed girls. Pranking became impossible because I swear those girls did rounds to check for me. I don't know what set them off, but whatever did it's terrible. I'm glad I have James on my side, when he's not with Lily, Remus seems a bit awol and Peter is who knows where. James is my bestest friend for now.

My class was going on a field trip to Hogsmeade, but I was staying behind, didn't want those girls to chase me. My plan was to practice my skills on Exploding Snap. Door opened and somebody came over to stand by me.

"Padfoot, What are you doing?" James demanded.

"Practicing." Holding my concentration on the cards.

"I don't even want to know. Hey do you want to come on a date with Lily and I?" James asked.

"And be the third wheel. I don't think so." Keeping my stare on the cards.

SIGH "Sirius…" he sounded frustrated.

It was never good when he called my real name. Turning to him, "Why?"

"Lily won't go with me if it just us two…Please mate." James pleaded.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"april 13. Why?" He sounded a bit put off.

"Okay I'll go." I jumped up linking our arms and skipped out of the dorm and down the stairs. "Hey Lily!" I called. "James and I are going on a date to Hogmeade want to come and be our third wheel?"

"Ok." Lily stood and followed us out much to the astonishment to the rest of the room.

~~ Comments made by those who overheard~~

"Was that Lily Evans?" Blue shirt asked.

"Yeah it was." Red shirt responded.

"I thought she hated those two." Yellow shirt observed.

"Wow wait to go girl. She's dating the two most desired guys in this school….at the same time!" *squeal*

~~Back to the story~~

Once out of the common room James shook our hands apart. "Don't be weird mate."

"It's not weird, huh Lily." Truthfully I was a bit hurt.

"Well considering it's you. No that's not strange at all." Lily said.

"But is it weird?" I asked.

"Yeah its weird." Lily confirmed before her and James left me alone.

"Wait!" I ran after them.

Together we headed to Hogsmeade.

~~Sally~~

"Do you think Sofia will like our gift?" Sophie asked for the thousandth time.

"She better." I said.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Because we had to spend time with Black, and I he's a git." I sounded a bit harsh.

"He is not a git." Sophie started.

"Stop, you don't get to share your opinion because you've already been compromised." I said.

Sally looked down and blushed. "I'm over it." She whispered.

"Not yet but you will be." I was determined. "Let's get to the party."

We both headed down to Hogsmeade for our combined birthday party with Sofia. It was a bit strange and weird that all of our birthdays are the same day, all of our names start with the same letter, and all of us are friends, but who's keeping track anyways.

**AN: ha ha ha ha. I took forever on this one.**


	21. Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter last time. I hope this one will satisfy you. And thanks to those who review. It's nice to know your there, and it also makes me want to update faster for you. I hate keeping you waiting. So thanks ****!**

~~Sirius POV~~

Walking to Hogsmeade James and Lily were looking at stuff and ignoring me. I bet he won't notice if I just slip away. As a group of kids walked passed us I stepped in line with them and walked a few doors down before breaking off from them and looking to my best mate and his almost girlfriend. Neither one noticed my absence. Feeling useless I turned my back to them and wandered farther away. Looking up I noticed Sally and Sophie carrying our present and go to a small house.

Sneaking closer I caught a glimpse of Madam Sabine as she let the girls in and closed the door. Going up to the window I hoped to get a glimpse of the inside, but the curtains were drawn and I couldn't see through them no matter how hard I tried to give myself x-ray vision.

~~Sally POV~~

Sophie and I stood up on Madam Sabine's porch.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"I bet she will." I knocked.

Madam opened it smiling, "Come in girls."

Smiling I went in and found our friend sitting on the living room couch.

"You guys should see the cake Madam Sabine made. It smells delicious!" Sofia laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" bending down to hug her.

"Happy Birthday!" she responded.

Sophie also wished her a happy birthday and was given one in return.

"So…presents?" feeling unsure about combining our gift with Sirius's.

"You guys first." Sofia pulled two wrapped boxes from…somewhere…handing them to us. "I hope you like it."

Sophie opened hers first. Lifting the lid sparkles flew out lighting up her face. "Wow….pretty….thanks."

"No you have to get the gift silly." Instructing her on what to do.

"A remembrall!Thanks Sofia." Sophie exclaimed.

"Now you." Sofia smiled at me.

Unwrapping the gift sparkles flew out of mine too before I reached in and pulled my gift out.

"It's a…what is it?" confused as to what this object could be. It looked like parchment and a quill? _Why would she give me something so lame?_

Giggle. "It's enchanted parchment so if you want to write to somebody just write a note on your paper and slide your quill quickly to send it to the intended person."

"Oh…that's awesome." Smiling brightly, not wanting her to know that I would have no use for this gift.

"Your gift…" handing over the package to her.

She flipped it around searching for something. "Who is it from?" Sofia asked.

"Well….it's from Sirius…"

Cutting me off. "Then I don't want it." Tossing it behind the couch. "What did you guys get me?"

~~Sophie POV~~

As our present fell to the floor anger rose in me, I tried to squander it down. The nerve she has, then she asked expectantly what we were giving her; I blew up.

Rising from my chair. "That was our gift! From me, Sally and Sirius; I can't believe you still feel that way. Ever since you left he has been nothing but caring about you. Have you heard what's been going on lately? Huh! No. well let me tell you. Girls have been chasing him everywhere, but he's been turning them down saying he's already taken. Who do you think he's saving for?" I screamed. "I'm leaving." Grabbing my coat and shrugging my arms into it I stomped out the door slamming it for effect.

It wasn't really too cold outside. It was actually quite nice out. Walking down the street not really noticing where I was going, turning quickly. I sat down folding my arms over my knees, resting my head on my arms I cried.

~~Sofia POV~~

My best friend left angrily. Shocked I turned to my remaining friend still there. "What happened to her?"

*sigh* "She thinks she cares for him." Looking sad she shook her head.

"who? Sirius?" asking for reassurance.

"Yeah, but she doesn't really." Sally said.

"Oh, and how do you know?" I asked.

"Because it an allusion from spending time with him. It's not love." Sally explained.

"Hmm. That's tough." Not sympathizing at all for my friend.

"I better go find her. See you." Sally smiled before leaving.

" humph! I need to have this baby." Bending down I picked up the gift I had tossed. Well it was more like a squat and hope to not fall. Re-claiming my position on the couch I un-wrapped the gift. Revealing a scrapbook; opening it the first page where pictures of my first year at Hogwarts. Flipping through I found that it had been almost completely filled with pictures from my years at Hogwarts.

Crying I thought of how much this had to have taken them. No wonder Sophie got mad at me, _I'm a terrible friend_, I don't want to have our friendship end over some boy. Pain struck me. "Ow!" I rubbed my stomach hoping for the best.

**AN: I'm not sure why this keeps adding the squiggly lines, but it does and I'm sorry it that messes anybody up. I bet you guys were wondering if I just dropped off the face of the earth….he he nope….let me tell you my tragic story of why I haven't been updating.**

death of a laptop

**Computer won't go to log on page. Turn off. Do you want to restore? Yes. After doing this for 3 days I just did Restore All. Apparently this puts the computer back at factory form which means everything was deleted. I lost it all! (wailing)**

**The worst part is that I no longer have Microsoft office and that means I can't type up anything. So much school work. While I am figuring this out I hope you will continue to read and please review.**

finish


	22. Wrong!

Disclimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~~Sirius POV~~

Sophie came barreling out crying. I wanted so bad to follow her and see if she was okay, but the events would be irreversible.  
soon after Sally came out and went the same direction as Sophie.

'well I guess the party's over'

Better find James and Lily. Their probably at the hogshead getting butterbeer.

Going in looking around they weren't there. walking atound I searched every booth, table, and stool...they weren't there.

"Hey handsome, need a drink?" the bartender asked. she smile flirtatiosly.

Sauntering over to the bar. "Maybe."

Sliding a filled cup to me. "this one's on the house." winking slyly she turned around.

I took a swig. 'this was the stuff'

"Hey sugar." I called her over. "When does your shift end?" turning on the charm

"half an hour." She smiled sweetly

"I'll pick you up out front." In one smooth move i slid the half-empty cup and walked out.

I feel good.

Going to Honeydukes to get a few sweet things for my date.

'ohh! A lollipop bouquet'

Grabbing one I stood in line to pay. Getting up to the counter I made my purchase and left. Stepping out I took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air.

"Sirius, there you are." Lily shouted as her and James approached.

"What are those for?" James was suspicious right off.

"I wanted something sweet." lying and hoping it would work.

"You hate lollipops." James said.

Dang it!

"What if I wanted them?" frustrated with him."

"What if you don't?" James said in response.

"Stop it!" Lily commanded, "Sirius tell the truth." she was cross at me.

"Fine." staring James in the eye, "today is Sofia's birthday. It's for her." I lyed more convincingly.

"Let's take it to her then." James grabbed my arm and started dragging me with him.

Releasing me once we were at Madam Sabines. Lily had followed both of us here.

He gave me an unconvinced look."Take it to her."

"We'll just wait right here and let you give them to her." Lily smiled, urging James to stay.

Slowly I approached the door. It took forever before I was standing on the porch.

*gulp*

knock, knock

An eternity passed before the door opened it was Madam Sabine.

"Sirius...?" sounding surprised

"Um..." suddenly nervous, "These are for Sofia." handing her the bouquet.

"oh...anything else." Madam Sabine.

"No..." totally awkward

"Bye." closing the door.

walking back to James and Lily.

"Let's go back." Lily suggested, and all three of us did.

I went straight to my bed and lay down hoping for sleep to take me.

bolting up 'I had a date...I stood her up'

laying back down sleep consumed me once more.

the next day: Sunday

Not wanting to leave because we had no class time the girls were free to chase me, and I didn't feel like running today.  
Lazying about I was so bored. Remus walked in.

"Hey Moony do you want to do something?" hoping for some social contact.

"Padfoot I need to study." Moony said Gathering his books and stuff.

"Then study here." desperate for company.

"No you will just distract me." he shot me down.

"If I go to the library. I'll just get chased, and they don't chase James anymore." trying to get him to understand.

"That's only because you run. James doesn't run so they don't chase him. I bet if you don't tun they'll stop chasing you. I need to go." Moony left.

Thinking about what he said 'maybe he's right.'

I left the common room, didn't see any girls until the main floor. Down the hall I could see them forming a mob coming my way.

Stifling my growing fear. Standing my ground I waited fo them to stop. They didn't. They just kept running not slowing down.

~~Remus POV~~

reading the chapter and taking notes; my homework was almost done.

BANG!

looking up i saw Sirius, clothes torn and dirty, looking like he had been beaten good. He limped over to me.

"You were wrong, Moony." collapsing on the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: So I hope you all understand that while it has been a long time since i last updated. just know that it is final season, and I still don't have Word on my computer so i had to type up this whole chapter in notepad. so if it looks weird, that's why.


	23. and a pinch of forgetfullness

: . Siriu & . K . .

. .

" ? ? " .

" ( )

" ? " .

" I t ' . " .

' ' ' '

. . . .

" . " .

O k , , ' . . . . . . . , .

" . ' ? "

" ' . . " .

" ' . " .

" I ' . . . " .

' , ' .

, .

" . . . " . ' .

" ? " . " ? "

" . . . " .

. . . ? . . " ' d . "

.

" ! " .

. " I ' . . . "

" . "

" ?"

Removing the pillow from my face.

but I wasn't tired. 'it wouldn't hurt to play some pranks on my best friends. Going over to James' bed I magicked his bed curtains to push him back down in bed when he awoke. Heading over to Remus' bed 'what should I do?'…'he did give me bad advice.' Going into the bathroom I filled a bucket with water and magicked it to float above his head and pour on him when his alarm went off. Going back to James' bed..'hmm he is my best friend.' So I magicked his pillows to box with him and his blankets to cacoon around him. Leaving his curtains magicked.

I couldn't wait for morning. I was like a kid on Christmas.

~~Next morning~~

"HA ha HA!" laughing at my friends.

"Shut it Padfoot!" Remus ordered. He had dried off.

"What I thought it was really funny. Hehe. You should have seen your face when the water hit you. It was hilarious!"

"James what happened?" Lily sat by us.

"Sirius happened." He muttered.

She looked confused. "What did you do?" directing her question to me.

"Well if you're wondering about the red marks on his face…he had a boxing match with his pillows this morning….*sigh* I guess the bed just didn't want to let go." Giggle.

"Oh?" still confused about what I was saying.

"And Lily you lied to me." Shoveling another bite of breakfast onto my fork.

"About what?" completely confused now

"Last night you said I wouldn't remember anything. I remember everything." 'so ha you little liar' smugly with satisfaction.

"Your right. Take this." She pushed a cup of liquid to me.

looking at the contents of the cup. "What is it?"

" Juice." as if it was the most obvious thing.

" 't tell". muttering before downing the contents. A cloud started forming in my mind and around it and everything was foggy. What was in that?

"Forgetful Juice." Lily smugly replied.

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time I just need a few ideas and well I'm not getting any. I do have direction, but I need a few ideas to move me along. So please review. And tell me if there's anything you would like to read in the next few chapters. It will most likely cause more chapters to be uploaded. I'm experiencing some writers block.


	24. News

Disclaimer: I do not own HarryPotter or anything in his magical world.

~~Sirius POV~~

Ugh! I have to go to herbology now, that class takes forever.

Rolling my eyes sighing. Lately all my classes have been going really slow. Not really caring about where I was going. At least the girls stopped chasing me everywhere. Not sure why, but glad they stopped.

Suddenly I was yanked into an empty hall way.

Taking a moment to balance myself then staring at the person in front of me.

"Sophie?" not sure it was her, none of the girls have spoken to me since their birthday.

Leaning close to me, "Sirius, Sofia had her baby….Don't run away…my friends would kill me if they knew I told you….you can't tell anybody…she's coming back in two weeks."

My happiness must have shown on my face, "Really?"

"Don't look so smug. She still doesn't like you. You have until the end of the school year to win her over." Daring me with her eyes to except the challenge.

"Don't UNDERestimate my charm." Puffing my chest up.

"Don't OVERestimate yourself, she won't like that." She ordered.

"Why do you even bother telling me then?" curious to why me, of all people, she would tell this to.

"Don't care? Fine. Just forget about it then." She stomped off.

Smiling and shaking my head. I will never understand girls.

I know what they want, just not how they think.

.

.

.

"Padfoot, answer me." Moony threw a dinner roll at me.

"You're staring off into space again." Prongs teased.

"Really? I didn't notice." Thickening the sarcasm.

"Padfoot what's up? You've been staring off all afternoon." Moony question.

Glancing at Sophie, I would never tell.

But it was me, and this was huge.

"I'll tell you guys in the room." Stating before paying attention to my plate of food once again.

Moony had notice my glance, I could tell, but he didn't say anything about it.

.

.

.

Laying on my bed while my two friends settled onto their own beds.

"Out with it Paddy." Prongs used my nickname's nickname.

"Shut it Prongs!" calling as I sat up to stare at them. Silence passed by before I told them. "Sofia had her baby, guys I'm a father."

"Yes, but whether you'll be an active father or not is up to her." Moony said.

"Oh don't spoil the happiness." I teased.

"How are going to convince her?" Prongs asked.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, she won't resist." Completely confident of myself.

AN: it's so short. I'm sorry, but I wanted to get something up while I can. I'm facing writers block like crazy bad. So please leave suggestions in your reviews. You may be responsible for the next chapter.


End file.
